


You're worth it

by AnimeFanficOnly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas, Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Minor Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Slow Build, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Underage Sex, Wammy's House (Death Note), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanficOnly/pseuds/AnimeFanficOnly
Summary: Mello left wammy to find Kira, his plane to join the mafia take a turn for the worst,When matt finds out he stops at nothing to save him,
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Rod Ross | Dwhite Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS, this story will have a lot of things. To lemon language drug use and rape. I will make Warnings throughout the story to give heads up. if you'd like to skip those scene,  
> matt will show up  
> Also this is my first fic so I might try different things,

Mello thinks to hisself " it's been 3 months since I left wammy. Let That sheep be the next L I don't need a title to revenge him".

Mello sits at a makeshift desk in a Pice of shit apartment, he got into contact with the mafia a few weeks ago and discussed about joining forces to take down Kira.

They said he'd be no use to them being so young and unexpected in this line of work.  
And that he would have to prove himself.

He goes and gets a chocolate bar and gets back to work he plans on finding the rival gang and handing that over, taking a bite of the chocolate bar and turning his laptop on, 

"this will prove something if I can find their names, even Kira can't find their real names," Mello says to hisself 

After about 3 days of nonstop sreching and about 15 chocolate bars later he finally found what he was looking for, He gets his stuff together and dials the number that one of the mafia members told him to call if he ever finds anything,

The phone starts to ring  
"Why am I so nervous" Mello thinks while pasting back and forth

"hello?" A confused voice answers 

"Hello hi I umm found some valuable information" Mello says trying to find his words  
There was a long pause 

"Who is this?" 

"I was told to call this number if I could prove my self worthy to join the mafia and join forces to take down Kira" Mello says with a bit of annoyance in his voice,

"Ohh right the little blonde thing, Haha I remember now. You really got something?" The voice on the other end says.

Mello was Put off a bit by the comment , he quickly compose himself  
"yea.. I found out some of the rivals names and hideouts" Mello says with confidence 

" whoa no shit you did that all on your own" the mam said surprised.

"Yes sir" Mello now had a cocky smile

"Okay okay let me get a hold of the boss and see where he wants to take this"  
As if mello's smile could get any bigger,

"I'll call you on the same line" The mafia member says 

"Got it I look forward to doing business with you guys" Mello hangs up the phone and falls back into a chair with a relaxed sigh he congratulate himself.

After about 2 hours of anxiously waiting Mello gets up and goes to the cupboards and get one of his chocolate bars.

He decides it's best if he goes and waits outside in hopes that the new scenery can distract him from his phone.

Sitting on the porch and unwrapping his bar Mello suddenly smells cigarettes.  
As if somebody screamed at his name he turns his head only to be disappointed "it's just the fucking Neighbors" Mello says under his breath.

" it's not let I was expecting anyone" Mello thinks of hisself, finishing his chocolate bar and crushing up the rapper, tossing it aside ready to head back inside he pushes himself off the porch and opens the doors,

Once inside Mello Throws hisself down on is leather sofa kicking his feet up "How long does it take to make one damn phone call" he yells at his phone, as if On Cue his phone rang reading Unknown Caller 

"Hello" Mello answers more aggressively then he meant,

"Hello great news the boss decided he'd like to meet with you"

After he was told the time, date and place they hung up. feeling like he finally accomplish something he finally let him slfe relaxe and get some sleep,

3 days later mello slips on his black leather jacket grabs his files and gets ready to leave. He was told to meet up at a motel to discuss the files and see where that would take him.

Finally arriving at the motel  
"what a shit hole" Mello says while fishing off the last of his chocolate. 

"makes sense we wouldn't meet up at the Hideout they're being cautious and a place like this doesn't seem to care what kind of activity goes on" Mello thought in disgust.

it was a obviously a drug spot and a place to pick up prostitutes.

Mello goes to room 25 on the second floor and knocks. he can here movement inside and within a minute the door opens and is greeted by a tall man with blonde hair the man gestures for Mello to come in. 

" come on in make you self at home I'm Zakk and that there is the boss Rod Ross" Zakk says holding the door open,

walking past Zakk and into the sitting area, there are two couches and a chair Mello takes in the room,  
" this must be their private room considering how kept up it is from others" Mello thinks to himself,  
this room looks more like a 3 star hotel then a piece of shit motel. 

as mello enters he see a really big man sitting on the couch with a glass with some alcoholic drink in it "this guy screams prower" Mello thought,  
now sitting across from Rod.

Rod taking a sip from his glass "alright kid what do you got for us. If I'm impressed we might just have a deal"  
Rod said setting his glass down  
mello with confidence started to get out his files. 

" before we start can I get you something to drink whiskey, bourbon?" Rod questioned 

Mello hasn't really drink anything that strong before  
at times back at Wammy him and Matt would get some beers and stay up all night drinking and talking. But then get in trouble for not showing up to class.

Mello shakes his head a bit as if to get the memorie out of his mind,  
Not wanting to seem weak or childish. "why not,"Mello says not knowing which one to pick ,  
"umm bourbon" Mello knew whiskey was really strong he tied to play it safe,

" that's my boy, Zakk make us to bourbons." Rod says carefully 

" yes sir" zakk said with a nod and a smile.

" ok let's get down to business" Rod forced his attention back to Mello,

Mello hands Rod the folder and gives him a second to look them over,  
Zakk hands both them there  
Drinks and sit down in the chair across from them,  
Mello looks at the glass for a moment before taking it in one shot, It burns his throat a bit and makes his chest warm. He has a small coughing fits. To which Rod laughs at.

" I take it you don't drink the strong stuff" Rod says taken his with no problem,

Mello coughs out " No I do it's just took me by surprise that's all" Mello said with announce in his voice.

After Mello composed hisself  
"let me explain what's in the folder I've managed to discover the rival gang's real names to which Kira himself couldn't even do, plus three of his top men. their whereabouts and two of their top hideouts" mello explained 

Rod nodding and smiling " this is nice work kid we appreciate the everything you put in" Rod says well looking over the papers,

Rod finished off his third drink and putting it down, he looks back up to where Mello was sitting across  
" but unfortunately we don't really have any openings" Rod said with a cold tone 

Mello got wide-eyed and pissed by the fact that they just used him to do their dirty work, " I'm not just some kid," Mello says through his teeth 

" whoa watch who your talking to like that pretty boy"Rod says in a mocking tone That just made Mello more mad. 

He thinks to himself why can't anything he do ever be enough. He thought there had to be something he could say or do to change his mind.

" look I did all that BY MY SELF I can be a valuable asset" Mello argued,  
Rod passing the files over to Zakk who then put them in a suitcase to take back with them, " I'm sure we could find some use for you" Rod said in a all to perverted tone

Rod leans back in his seat to watch Mellos reaction,

Mello's expression now change into shock. " I think I'm gonna have to pass" Mello says sounding a bit hurt 

Rod leans forward rubbing his hand up the blonde's thigh and whispering in his ear "come on baby it could be fun. Why else did you come here dressed like a slut"

Mello felt his stomach turn he pushed Rod off. Standing up and yelling " FUCK YOU MAN. FUCK THIS. KEEP THE FILES I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS" Mello gets up and heads for the door, he starts to get light-headed and the room starts spinning he starts tripping over his own feet. 

Falling to the floor on his hands and knees he starts to breathe harder and now his vision starts to fade,

Mello looks back. " what... the... Fuck.. what did... you....do to me" Mello asked sleepily  
rod getting up and kneeling beside him to whisper in his ear "Nothing yet..." putting his hands in Mello hair "but that drink might of had a little something in it," Rod says jokingly 

" good thing to thought you might try to play hard to get" Zakk says laughing 

Mello trys to get up but can't. He reaches for the doorknob but doesn't have the strength to open it. His vision starts to fade to black. the last thing he feels is hands around his waste and he hears " now the real fun can begin" Rod said with a playful tone 

I hope you liked it so far it's about to get dark so Warning, I will be fishing this promise,


	2. The deal

Big WARNING Language and sexual assault Ect.

Starting to move and whine a little mello starts to wake up a bit. Eyes still closed "what happened thank I got up today, did some research,"  
Mello thought  
Still trying to move but can't really.

mello can tell he was laying down on his back "then I..... then I,  
why do my eyes feel so heavy I can't open them."  
Mello thinks starting to get scared,

Mello Tried to rub his eyes but His hands are above his head, Mello brings them down to his face but feels they are bonded together

" What the fuck is going on" Mello was really starting to freak out,  
Mello feels his boots being taken off and then he feels someone messing with the strings on his pants.

Mello manages to open his eyes a little but it's all still blurry and the room looks like it spinning.

It takes a few seconds for him to focus, and when Mello does he see Zakk undoing his pants, Panicked he try to kick him off but he is still to weak. 

" uh oh looks like we got us a live one" Zakk says a bit surprised,

" hey... stop.. what are.. Y-you doing" Mello says fearfully,

Zakk gets close to Mellos face,  
"shhhh you wanted to be useful right" Zakk says with a hush tone starting to unzip Mellos leather Vest slowly,

"let's see how useful you can be, And be good the boss is watching" Zakk Whispers against Mellos neck,

Zakk finished unzipping the vest all the way and opened it up, Mello started to squirm underneath Zakks touch.

" heyy...heyy it's okay you should behave" Zakk says taking Mello by the wrists that are already bound by rope.

Zakk takes an additional longer rope and ties it through the middle and tied his arms above his head.

Mello shaking his head and starts to get teary eyed " please don't do this" Mello cries out.

Then his eyes land on Rod who has a glass in one hand sitting back on the couch with a smile on his face. 

" Rod please, stop this I did my part just let me go please" Mello begs

Rod finishes off his glass and walks to the bed, Rod starts to stroke the side of Mellos face,

"Let you go, now where's the fun in that, As for you're part we didn't really care about the info or Kira, We would never let someone like you join us But you where so eager, we made a spot for ya."   
Rod said while Zakk pulled down Mellos leather pants,

" I decided I'd let you be my slut" Rod says still stroking Mellos face. 

Rod then leans down and pressed his lips against Mellos ear,   
" just thank of this as your initiation, And once a member always a member the only way out is death," Rod Whispers to him,

" Please don't do this I won't say anything and you'll never have to see me again I swear" Mello begged and pleaded.

Zakk starts to take Mellos boxers off.   
" aww that cute really but we can make use of you" Rod says running his fingers through Mello's hair,

Mello was now trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, But he could never fully prepare himself,

Mello never thought this is how he'd lose his virginity He hoped it would be with someone who really cared about him, But who would care for an asshole like him he always pushed people away.

There was Matt no matter how hard he tried to push him away he always stayed by his side,  
" why am I thinking of him in a time like this" Mello thought to hisself The image of matt stuck in his mind Makes a tear fall for his eyes,

" let's start shall we" Zakk said Sticking two of his fingers in Mellos mouth causing him to gag, Zakk starts to rock them back and forth.

" show daddy what a slut you are  
" Rod says excitedly.

after about 3 minutes of gagging Mello Zakk takes his fingers out and gets between Mellos legs,  
Circling his entrance taking his time to mess with he's mind. Mello starts trembling out of fear squeezing his eyes shut.

" look at him already trembling you must really want this," Zakk says mockingly,  
Zakk then pushes a finger inside Going in and out hard.

"take it AHhh out P-please" Mello yells out.

" what's that you want more" Zakk said before putting the second finger in,  
Mello arches his back trying to get away,

"oh yea you like that don't you" Rod teased still running his fingers through Mello's hair,

" I think he needs more" Rod says,  
Zakk then puts all three in and picks up the pace,

" AHhh AHhh S-stop," Mello Cries Out,   
Zakk leans over and starts to lick and suck his nipples,  
Rod started to also rub on his arms,

Mello trying his best to fight but has no room to move, he just start to cry.  
" okay I think that should be enough" Rod said getting off the bed, 

Zakk got up and took his fingers out,  
Mello never felt so humiliated, he was Breathing heavily and trying to calm down,

When Melloheard Rod undoing his belt He quickly opened his eyes and looked down to see Rod pushing down his pants and forced his way between Mellos legs,

Rod licked alongside Mellos neck to his jaw slowly and stopped at his right ear " So kid are you in or are you out" Rod asked softly

he felt Rod smile against his ear,  
Mello knew what he was really asking if he wanted to live or die,   
Rod had stated earlier once you join the only way out was death Mello didn't know if he wanted to live anymore If it was worth it.

But there was still so much he wanted to do in life And just then the image of Matt popped in his mind again and he just wanted to be back at wammy with him, why did he have to be so stubborn and leave.

Mello close his eyes " I-Im in" he says barely hearable,   
Rod start to laugh almost evilly " that's a good boy. I want you to take all of me" Rod said running a thumb along Mellos jaw,

" you can at least thank Zakk for prepping you, a matter of fact there's another way you can thank him but well save that for later" Rod says almost taunting him,

Zakk now sits in a chair starting to rub himself well watchin,  
Mello knew it was only going to get worse from here but he had to be strong He can make it through.

Rod got on his knees and grabbed his hard cock and placed it against Mellos entrance,   
Mello instantly got tensed and turned his head as if he could avoid it by looking away.  
" relax it will feel better that way" Rod said before he forces himself in.

Mello yells out in pain,  
Rod pays him no attention instead he just keeps thrusting harder and harder,  
using Mellos thighs as support,   
Once all the way in he doesn't give mello any time to adjust Or get use to the feeling Rod just starts to fuck him hard and fast,

" Aghh-HH UGHhh Agh" mello yells out well staring up at a blank ceiling.

" you're a loud one aren't ya" Rod says between breaths.

Rod lends over and stick his tongue in Mellos mouth,   
Mello can't help but to moan into Rod mouth that tasted like alcohol.

Rod then reaches between them both to grab Mellos member and start rubbing fast,

Mello was pissed that is body was fighting against him, He hated every minute of this and yet his body reacts differently.  
" that's a good whore " Rod says happy with Mello reaction,

Rod gets back up and continues to stroke him and fuck him at the same pase.

Mellos body is killing and his legs are trembling, Mello yells out as he feels a sharp pain inside is lower half, He then feels something warm running down his legs,

" looks like I might just be to much for you" Rod says in a cocky tone 

knowing that Rod is still going he must not have cum yet and that he must be bleeding.  
" agh S-Stop Ahh PleAsE" Mello says crying knowing his pleads are falling on deaf ears.

Rod puts his hand around Mellos throat and squeezed  
" you said you were in so I'd stop complaining if I was you" Rod says angrily

Mello was trying his best to catch his breath but he couldn't and his vision was starting to fall to black.

"And get used to this I got big plans for you" Rod said Letting go of his throat,

Mello gasp for air and coughs  
" I think it's time you think Zakk" Rod said signaling for him to come over,   
Zakk got onto the bed and on his knees,

Rod pulled out of Mello and flipped him over so he was now on his elbows and knees,   
Rod re-entered Mello and grabbed a fistful of his hair " don't use teeth men don't like that" Rod warned him

Mello had a look of shock and disgust on his face,  
Rod slammed into Mello causing him to gasp That's when Zakk takes advantage of his open mouth and inserts himself.

Mellos eyes watered more it burned his throat He could taste Zakks precum it was soo bitter and salty.

After about 10 minutes they both cum inside mello within seconds apart,  
Mello collapsed on the bed crying and in pain.

Rod United his arms and made himself a drink "I'll give you 15 minutes to clean your self up and get yourself together" Rod said harshly

Mello didn't move, on one hand he couldn't and on the other he didn't care if he were to die now,  
" come on get you're ass up we need to leave, If you don't listen there's things worse then death" Rod yelled grabbing   
Mello by the hair and pulling him of the bed   
"You will learn" Rod said.

Mello manages to get up off the floor and get to the bathroom,   
When he gets to the shower he just falls into the tub and turns it on hot, Mello watches as the blood mixes with the water and hugs his knees crying,

Mello thinks about what Zakk had done to him so he puts two fingers down his throat, 

his throat was all ready sore but he was disgusted with hisself,  
Mello throws up what ever was in his stomach and then lays back against the cold tile, And just sit there,  
for some reason matt came back to his mind.

Mello wondered what matt would think of him would he hate him would he not want to be his friend anymore, Matt was his only friend.

though Mello thought more of Matt at times, Some times Mello thought he might be in love with Matt,   
but Matt would never love someone like him,

"I'm not worth it, Not worth it reminds of the time Matt wouldn't leave me alone" Mello thinks to himself 

Mello started to think back to when he first met Matt,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that was a bit dark the next part well be sweet and nice well take a break from the dark.  
> Like always I appreciate the feedback let me know what you think


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes real quick I know Mello is a little bit older but I always picture matt to be a bit older So in flashbacks the age's well change but I'll let you know and in the present Mello just turned 15 and matt is 16  
> And I know I made Mello a little soft  
> In the beginning but who wouldn't be in that situation. So don't worry Mello will still be a badass that being said let's continue,

Just a couple of notes real quick I know Mello is a little bit older but I always picture matt to be a bit older So in flashbacks the age's well change but I'll let you know and in the present Mello just turned 15 and matt is 16  
And I know I made Mello a little soft   
In the beginning but who wouldn't be in that situation. So don't worry Mello will still be a badass that being said let's continue,

It was June and a 10 year old Mello was in the Library studying When Roger came in and requested Mello's presents in the office.

Which was never good considering they just had to remove his last roommate making this the fourth one, Closing his book and with a sigh he followed behind Rogers. 

When they get to the office Roger sits behind his desk and motions for Mello to take a seat,  
when Mello comes in the room fully he can see there's someone else here to.

A boy with red hair funny looking goggles on his head and he's playing some game, Mello rolls his eyes and takes a sit next to him with his arms crossed.

" Mello this is Matt he's our newest member and close to your age he's 11. and looking at the rooming Arrangements you seem to be the only one without a roommate" Roger says smiling and putting his hands together

Mello getting ready to protect opens his mouth only to be cut off,

" unless you'd like to swap out for another roommate perhaps someone like Near" Roger stays happily.

" that's just playing dirty Roger" Mello pouts.

" please show Matt to his room," Roger says not giving Mello a choice.

Mello practically drags Matt by the shoulder out off the office and down the hall to the room, Matt not being phased or taking his eyes off his game,

They make it to the room and Mello holds his hand out towards the room   
" here it is you sleep on the left and keep your side clean" Mello says with a attitude,

Matt didn't says anything or knowledge him " Hey dumbass you hear me" Mello says angrily hitting Matt upside the head.

Matt pause his game " dang you don't have to get violent," Matt says laughing, 

" ohhhh so you do hear you just choose to be a dick," Mello said 

"Someone has a potty mouth" Matt says under his breath while turning his game back on and walking past Mello to lay on his bed.

Mello now red in the face " What the fuck ever" Mello said weaving a hand at Matt,  
Mello heads to his desk to continue his students.

3 hours later it was dinner time so they went to the dining room where Mello just got chocolate pudding 7 cups to be exact And sat by hisself in a corner,

Matt got his food and looked around at all the faces and frowned not knowing where to go, Then he spotted the blonde boy with the bad mouth and he smiled to hisself and walked over to him,  
Mello had finished off 3 cups when Matt sat beside him.

Mello had a look of confusion on his face,

"hey roomie how's it going," Matt says cheerfully.

"Why are you sitting there" Mello said annoyed.

"Why I'm I sitting here?" Matt asked started to look around, "are you saving it for someone, And are you just eating pudding?" Matt questioned.

"NO I mean.. no it's just.... never mind take it and yes do you have a problem with that," Mello says while he waived the spoon at Matt,

"You need real food like pizza, Pizzas the best," Matt said with two slices in his hands.

"No thank" Mello says not being able to fishing his sentence. 

" here try it"Matt side now shoving his pizza in Mellos mouth.

" dude what the fuck," Mello yelled in shock.

" it's good right" Matt is now smiling eating the rest of the pizza. 

Mello hits Matt in the back of the head   
" you can't just shove shit in people's mouths" Mello said chewing is food.

Matt was Rubbing his head "but did you like it," Matt questioned hopefully.

"Did you not just hear me " Mello says getting mad only to get cut of again,

"But did you like it" Matt said with a curious smile and pizza sauce on his face,

" it was ok but that's not the point" Mello says getting frustrated.

" Mello it's pizza That's the point you're welcome" Matt said then takes another bite.

" what is this kids problem" Mello thinks of hisself,

They finished there dinner and went back to their room Matt continued his game and Mello continue to study, Matt's game music was getting on Mellos nerves he couldn't focus,

" can you turn that down,"Mello yelled 

" WHAT no way that will take away from the gym battles," Matt tried to argue,

"I will break that thing," Mello says now turning in his chair to give him a serious look.

"I have more then one, What how did I die,"matt says only half paying attention to Mello.

Mello grab a Book a threw it at Matt's head but miss Matt just laughed   
" you're violent you know" Matt's says looking over his game.

Mellos buttons where being pushed so he got up and grabbed Matt's game and threw it to the other side where it landed on his bed and got on top of the redhead and pinned his arms down.

" I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you," Mello says looking him dead In the eyes,

Matt just broke out in laughter.  
" I'm fucking serious" Mello yelled getting closer.

Matt stopped laughing slowly and stared up At A mad Mello for a few seconds   
" you have petty eyes" Matt says 

"WHAT" Mello yelled confused 

"you're eyes there a really petty blue" Matt says softly looking back at Mello,

Mello looks away and then gets off getting the gameboy off the bed and tossing it back to him

" just turn it down some ok" Mello says quietly and sits back at his desk,  
Matt sat up and now looked confused grabbing the gameboy and wondering why the comment bother him so much,

The next morning Matt went and got breakfast he got eggs bacon sausage you name it.

when matt went to sit down he couldn't find Mello "was he still in bed," matt wondered,  
But he didn't see him there when he got up this morning. "Hmm where did he go" Matt thought to hisself,

going back to grab some more food real fast Then he starts his search, he checked the play yard the bathrooms a few classrooms then finally he checks the library Where he finds a sleeping Mello,

Matt smiled to hisself and sat across from him and poked at his head   
" Mellloooo Melllooo" Matt says trying to wake him up,

Mello hits his hand away   
" wake up sleepy head I got puddinggg,"Matt said while Shaking the cup at him.

"Hmm what time is it" Mello says rubbing his eyes

"10am you missed breakfast but I grabbed your pudding cups you love so much" Matt said passing over 7 cups,

Mello now Sitting straight up " 10 a clock what" Mello says shocked he slept so late 

" yea. Hey did you come down here last night," Matt asked sounding a little worried 

" hm yea I couldn't sleep so I just did some extra work" Mello says opening his first cup.

" so what do you do for fun beside studying" Matt questioned while Taking a bite of his cold eggs

"Nothing really, ever since this kid near showed up I've just been second" Mello  
Says Taking a spoon full of pudding,

" what's wrong with second there's soo many kids here seconds not that bad," Matt says,

Mello starts to get upset "Not that bad try no matter how hard I study or how hard I work it's not enough and he doesn't even have to try it's just natural for him," Mello says getting more upset,

"I don't know this near kid but I bet he's not as cool as you, You got him bet in that department," matt said giving him a reassuring smile.

" dude you barely know me,"Mello says Fishing off his pudding cup

"Let just say I can sense it,"Matt said finishing off his eggs,

"I'm not a good person Matt. I'm not worth it so will you stop," Mello said low and mumbled not even looking at Matt

" I think that's for me to decide. And I think you're worth it," Matt says sounding more serious.

After a few moments of silence   
Mello spoke back up "Thanks for breakfast"

" Anything Time" Matt says starting to get up to leave but turns back to face Mello,  
" you want to come play Mario kart with me" Matt asked 

Mello wasn't really a gamer in fact he hates games but he thought he did owe him one for the pudding,  
" fine but not for long" Mello said with a sigh 

Matt's eyes lit up and he grabs Mello by the hand and ran all the way to their room,  
Mello looked at there hands and it give him butterflies for some reason and His cheeks started to get little red, 

Matt flung the door open and sat down on the floor and turned on his game cube, Mello just stood there in the door way, Matt Pat's the floor " don't be a stranger this was your room first" matt says jokingly,  
Mello snap out of it and sits beside him.

They been playing for a few hours now and after Mello's been in 10th 4th 8th 9th and 3th He finally had enough this last round, Mello was in 6th place on the last round. knowing he would lose he threw his controller and walked over to his bed " this game is fucking stupid and those red things are annoying" Mello yelled getting frustrated laying back on the bed,

Matt counting to finish the game In first place like he's been all day, Bobbing back and forth as if he could Dodge the blue turtle shell coming his way  
" it's just a Game Mels no need to get so worked up" Matt says trying to calm him down, A few seconds later he finished in first again,

"Well it's a stupid game" Mello mumbled,

"And don't call me Mels it's Mello" Mello said annoyed,

Matt got off the floor and laid on his stomach next to Mello on the bed,  
" okay but it's one of my favorite games and I know it's Mello, Friends just give each other nicknames duhhh," matt says

Mello sat up on his elbow and looked real annoyed,   
"I don't need friends" Mello argues

"Sure you don't" Matt says sarcastically,  
Mello had one eyebrow raised 

"What's that supposed to mean" Mello questioned,

Matt cross his arms and laid his head sideways facing away from Mello closeing his eyes  
" everyone needs at least one friend," Matt says like it's obvious,

Mello was Still trying to be stubborn  
" well not me people suck" Mello said back,

Matt's eyes got big and he sat up on his elbows,  
"So that's what this is about" Matt says,

Mello didn't like where this was going and got a defensive look on  
" oh my God where's this going Matt," Mello says irritated

" You're afraid to get close to someone aren't you," Matt says 

" WHAT THAT'S BULLSHIT,"Mello yelled 

part of it was true. Everybody he knew would get close to him and then leave him but most people where just annoying and dumb like that sheep,

Matt now smiling and poking at Mello side, " then why are you getting all worked up if it's not true hmm," Matt teased

" Cuz you're being dumb," Mello says,

"It's fine if it's true.... to be honest I feel that way I'm scared to make friends or talk to people cuz i don't what to lose anyone else.. I- I can't lose anyone else," matt says with sadness in his voice,

Mello felt a little bad for some reason he didn't want to question him any further on that consider it probably had something to do with his family,  
Mello laid back down with his hands on his chest " what every let's forget about it, And the game wasn't awful I guess," Mello says calming down. 

Matt got happy at that " maybe we can do something you like tomorrow?" Matt says happily 

" ughhh I don't know," Mello says 

" Mels Please,"matt was pouting his lips at him

" FINE just stop it and what did I say about calling me that," Mello says,

Matt jumps off the bed and goes to his bed where he start to get out his game boy "Thinks Mels," Matt says  
Mello just rolls his eyes and rolled over on his stomach and mumbles something to hisself, To which Matt is pretty sure it's some kind of Prayer but doesn't say anything Soon after he was done Mello fell asleep,

Matt would later cover Mello with a blank, He couldn't help but smile to hisself at the sleeping blonde boy,   
" you're not so bad sure you got a temper but we all got are issues" Matt says softly he then runs his fingers through his bangs and Mello crinkles his nose at the gesture,

Matt then goes to his own bed and turned the table lamp off and went to bed.  
The next morning They got up had breakfast went to class, To which Matt skipped a few of  
Then it was times for yard,  
Matt sat by a tree with his game boy not really wanting to be out side but Roger said he had to.  
He didn't see Mello anywhere maybe he had detention or running late, 

But how can you run late for yard  
20 minutes in and Mello shows up with his backpack " Let's go" is all Mello says

" what do you mean. Where are we going?" Matt asked Not look up from his game,

Mello grabs Matt's gameboy and puts it in the backpack " you said you wanted to see what I do for fun. So come on." Mello says

Matt now being dramatic lying on the ground " oh no is this about what I said about you being afraid of getting hurt," matt says sounding sarcastic grabbing on to the neck of Mello shirt " please I don't want to die I'm TO YOUNG." Matt yelled. 

" what are you doing Matt," Mello says Looking a bit irritated now

" so your not try to take me somewhere to kill me?" Matt jokes 

".....Get up. We have to get a move on it be for Roger notices we're missing," Mello says looking around 

Matt gets up quickly " wait are we leaving," Matt says quietly 

" yup but only for a bit unfortunately we will be back by dinner," Mello says while fixing his shirt.

"I don't no Mels what if something happens or we get caught," matt said getting nervous

"Hey your the one who asked to hangout with me I'm going with or with you," mello says  
sounding more mad then he really was.

"Okay okay I'll go no need to get your panties in a knot," Matt mumbles   
Mello just walks off and Matt followed   
They made there way to the back of wammy Where the building and the gate ment, Mello moves some board out of the way as if he's done this hundreds of times and crawl through a rip in the fence,

Mello holds it open for Matt and he goes thought. "Alright let's get going," Mello says.

Mellos first stop was a convenience store " Stay over there for a minute and don't look suspicious," Mello said waking away  
"oh gee thanks you don't tell someone  
to not look suspicious," matt says but Mello already left his side, 

Matt was trying his best to look normal he looked up and down the aisles until he exited aisle 3 and bumped into Mello " there you are let's go check out," Mello says

" that will be $2,75 please," said the cashier, Mello hands over the money and said thank you leaving the store with two chocolate bars in hand  
" we came all the way here to feed your addiction," Matt questioned.

" I don't have an addiction." Mello snapped at Matt, "one of these were for you, And that's not the only reason there's more but I'll show you when we get there," Mello says as he continued leading the way,  
Matt just nodded his head and followed.

After about 30 minutes Mello stopped at a tree on a hill over looking the city,  
" sit and eat this," mello says handing Matt a chocolate bar  
Mello sat against the tree and opened his bar putt his bag down beside him,  
Matt sat with his legs crossed and looked at the bag and asked " so what's with the bag beside holding my gameboy hostage,"

Mello put the chocolate bar in his mouth and used his hands to open the bag to reveal what looks to be 10 chocolate bars and 6 cans of beer.  
" MELLO WHAT THE HECK," Matt yelled in shock.

Mello zipped it back up  
" ok I might have a small chocolate problem," Mello says sighing and looking down acting as if he just confessed,

" that's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Matt said firmly giving mello a serious look,

Taking in a deep breath and rolling is eyes " Matt it's fine I've done it before we won't get caught," Mello says 

" And if Roger finds out," matt questioned,

" that old stick in the mud well never find out," Mello says with confidence

" but if he does," Matt tried to argues,

" What's the worst that can happen he'll disown us," Mello says laughing at his own joke.

Matt looked sad about it. Mello seen the look and stopped laughing.  
" look it will be fine I promise it's for another night anyway so don't worry," Mello says reassuring him

Matt felt a little better and ate some more chocolate.  
" so why this place," matt asked   
"It's calming and it's easy to think here," was all Mello said   
The boys finished their bars and talked for hours but it was dinner time soon.

"We should head back," Mello said  
They arrived just in time for dinner and Roger never noticed they were missing,

The past week the boys had become really close they spent all their time together Mello found himself thinking how weird he felt at times, He still thinks about the time Matt geab his hand and the time he told him he had petty eyes. "Man Matt is a weird kid," mello thinks to hisself,

A few days later Matt came running in the room   
" Mels guess what," Matt was yelling with joy

Mello sitting on the end of his bed   
" You finally learned how to flush the toilet," Mello joked 

"What no. Yes. That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm in the top 3,"matt says running over to show Mello the papers,

Mello grabs the papers from Matt  
" holy shit dude congratulations," Mello says surprised,  
Matt has only been here a week and to already be number 3 that was impressive.

" and you said I should study more told you I could do that in my sleep," matt says falling back onto his bed.

" you know what this call for a celebration," Mello says and gets on his knees and pulls out the bags from under his bed,

Matt sat up and thinks " was Mello really proud of me and really wants to celebrate," Matt smile slowly got bigger and bigger " okay yea," Matt says to Mello 

Mello got out the beers and they opened them Mello started to drink his but Matt was hesitant.

" are you going to fucking drink It or just keep staring at it," Mello said as he continues to drink his.

Matt put the can up to his lips and took a sip "Eww that's awful yuck," matt coughs out,

Mello bursted out in laughter " oh my god that was priceless," Mello says laughing hysterically  
Matt seen that's as a challenge they've been challenging each other recently,

so Matt took his beer can and chugged it, Mello sat there with his jaw dropped staring " well fuck it then," mello says before proceeding to chug his as well, Matt let's out a loud burp "I beat, you I drink mine first," Matt declared.

" we weren't competing, have I known I would have beaten you," Mello says with confidence,

" ohh really chocolate boy then let's go," matt says playful

" Chocolate boys? What happened to Mels," Mello says in a mocking tone,

" I'm try to fight with you so I can't call you Mels," matt said trying to sound serious,

" what ever you say MATTIE," Mello jokes back,

" MATTIE I'M NOT A GIRL THAT'S IT GOO," Matt yelled   
Matt opens his second can and starts to drink,

" HEY No FAIR CHEATER," Mello wines but is fast to open his can but it was to late Matt finished his by a second   
" You only won cuz you cheated," Mello argued,  
" say what you need to help you sleep," Matt said proudly

An hour went by and the boys were feeling the effects of there drink now  
" Mello why can we feel like this all the time," Matt says laying there with his hands in the air,

" you can dumbass it's called being a alcoholic,"  
Mello says laying with his eyes closed,

" I know that, I mean the not caring part the calming part the I feel I can do anything part," matt questioned 

" how did you get shit faced off of 3 beers Mattie," Mello says laughing a bit

" See I don't even care that you just called me Mattie," matt says,  
Matt actually really liked it he didn't no why, Matt started thinking about Mello's lips how they looked what they taste like " I bet they taste like chocolate," matt thought,

Matt got off the bed and walks over to Mellos bed, Mello was still going on about something like " then if it doesn't bother you I might just continue it," or something like that, mello still had his eyes closed and was taking a bit, but Matt wasn't thinking straight,

Matt cupped Mello by the cheeks and kissed him, Mello jumped so hard he pushed Matt to the floor and look completely shocked.   
"What the fuck Matt," Mello said shocked,

Matt touched his lips and looked at Mello " I-Im sorry Mels I was just curious that's all," Matt says frantically 

Mello turned his head and put his thumb against his lip  
" It's fine you just got me by surprise," mello says trying to calm down,   
They sat in silence for a minute before Matt spoke back up " I never kissed anyone before,"

Mello just looks at him nervously,   
" I just wanted to know what it was like and your my only friend I'm sorry I should have asked," Matt says

Mello thinks to hisself "he is pretty shit faced if I let him I doubt he'll remember, and it's just a kiss," Mello thought a bit curious himself,

Mello sighs " fine we can kiss but just so you can have you're first kiss, And you can't tell anyone," Mello says   
Matt's eyes lit up and he slowly got off the floor and sat beside Mello,

Both boy sat with their legs off the bed Matt had his hands beside his legs and Mello was playing with his hands in his lap  
Mello turned his head toward Matt" so how do you what to do this," Mello Asked a little shy   
he barely got out "so how do"

Before Matt had pressed his lips against Mello's and it took Mello a second to realize what was going on, when he does he slowly started to kiss back,

Both boys had their eyes closed  
So when Mello felt a hand stroke his face then go to his hair it caused him to shiver a bit, The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when they separated they put their foreheads together and slowly opened their eyes Now a little out of breath  
" That was nice think you Mels," Matt whisper quietly   
All Mello can do is bite his bottom lip and Nod his head slowly in agreement,

" it's getting late I should go to my bed," matt says getting off the bed  
" yea.. yea ofcourse,"Mello says still In A Daze,  
sitting back watching as Matt went to his side of the room " Good night Mels," Matt says softly   
"Goodnight Mattie," Mello said with a smile,

Mello would say his prayers  
And then think to hisself " why did I like it so much and why didn't I want it to stop, Oh my god why did he have to get so shit faced," Mello buries his face in his pillow and went to bed,

Matt laid awake staring at his ceiling thinking " his lip where just as soft as I thought, And He did taste like chocolate I wonder if he liked it as much as me, I do feel a little guilt for playing the drunk card like that but I couldn't think of any other way to try and keep are friendship safe," Matt ran a hand through his hair

Matt wasn't sure how drunk he was but he definitely wasn't shit faced and he would remember this day forever, 

A few months had passed and it was now December Matt had found out Mello's Birthday and it happened to be soon, Matt took it upon hisself to sneak out the exit hidden behind wammy, the exit in the gate that him and Mello would use frequently. 

Matt picked out the perfect gift and waited a few days on December 13th he left the present on the end of Mellos bed when Mello was in class He then sat on his bed and played some pokemon. 

Mello came in a bit later and notice the present on his bed " what's this Did you put this here," Mello questioned matt,

Matt playing dumb looks up then back at his game " nope never seen it," matt says playing dumb,  
Mello picks up the present that's wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper the card reads " to Mello happy 11th birthday" with a chocolate bar on top.

Mello being suspicious looks at Matt then back at the present continues to open it. When he opens it there's a flatter box inside. Taking it out and opening it he finds inside a red rosary.

Matt now looking over his gameboy to see his reaction.  
Mello runs his fingers over the beads  
With out looking back " how did you know," Mello said sounding like he was going to cry.

" I ask Roger when you're birthday was I knew you wouldn't,"Matt Says before Mello cut him off

" No why get me this, why a rosary Matt," Mello says 

"Oh I umm I hear you pray every night and I've seen the picture of Mary you have or at least I thank it's Mary," Matt Rambles on,

Mello turned around and kneeled beside the bed " this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me I can't expect it I don't deserve," Mello says while handed it out towards Matt.

Matt shut his game boy and took the rosary " you do deserve this I don't know whose been saying all these bad things about you and got you to think bad about yourself, But look It's been 6 months and I'm still here you can't get rid of me Mihael," Matt says putting the rosary over Mellos head, He then uses his finger to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes

"your worth everything to me," Matt says sounding the most serious he ever has  
Matt then gave mello a kissed on the forehead and let go of the rosary   
" Happy birthday Mello," Matt said  
" Thank you Matt," Mello said happily,  
And for the first time he hugged Matt and they just stand like that for a few minutes 

I know that was a bit more then a flashback but I got going and I thought of some stuff for there background if you guys like the flashbacks I would glad we do more throughout the story and let me know what you guys would like to see,


	4. Smile for the camera

Snapping out off his memories Mello does his best to wash off,  
His 15 minutes was up and there was a pound on the door followed by Rod yelling," come on we ain't got all day,"

Mello turned the water off and went to step out When he did his legs buckled under him, he grabbed on to the shower curtain and fell to the floor causing two of the hooks to pop off,

Mello face planned and groaned in pain Rod slammed the door open "DAMN It what the fuck are you doing in here,"Rod yelled standing in the doorway looking disappointed at Mello,

Mello was trying to roll over to is side grunting as he turned over.  
"Pathetic," Rod said walking over to where Mello was, Grabbing a towel and putting it around Mello he picks him up Bridal Style,

Rod then sat Mello on the bed and quickly dyed him off leaving his hair still pretty wet, Zakk came inside and said the car was here, Rod put the towel back over Mello and picked him up again, Zakk grabs Mellos clothes and puts them in a brown bag,

Mello looked to where Zakk was  
" if where leaving shouldn't I get dressed," Mello says Not wanting to be so vulnerable around them,  
"You'll be fine we're taking are car and we have no time now. You can just get dressed at home," Rod says walking to the car,

Did he really just say home Was Mello really going to be living at the mafia hide out and as there bitch, Zakk got in the passenger seat and Rod got in the back with Mello.

Sitting Mello sideways on his lap The car starts to move and Mello looks out the window to see they were getting on the highway.

A little while in to the drive Rod had slipped his hand up Mellos towel and let his hand rest on Mellos upper thigh Stroking his thumb back and forth, 

Mello was tensed and he tries to go for Rods hand  
Acting as if he just wanted to hold his hand, mello laced his fingers through Rods that was easy twice as big Rod kissed the side of his face "I knew you'd be a fast learner," Rod says Proudly against the side of his face.

Mello didn't say anything he was just focusing on their hands using his thumb to stoke the top of the mafia's boss's hand, Mello didn't want to be touched anymore so he tried his best to keep that from happening.

Rod went to move his hand away and Mello flinched in response, Rod noticed and pressed mellos head against his chest stroking his still wet hair "Aww baby we are going to have so much fun together," he said softly.

It took them 3 hours to get to their hide out Rod got out first then Mello using the car door for support,  
Mello looked what had to of been their place but it looked like a abandoned Factory,  
" Come on I'm sure you're dying to see what's inside," Rod said jokingly  
Mello still only wearing a towel around his shoulders limps to the entrance of the building.

Rod used a password to open the door  
Once inside Rod puts his arm around Mello bringing him close And guiding him to the main room, Mello would describe this room and cheesy they had light purple animal print sofas a mirrored wall an animal rug, it was awful,

upon entering the room they were greeted by a few other mafia members to which Rob introduce them,  
Mello had notice how the other members also had a few women sitting with them who were given him a sad look he couldn't help but to look at them and then back to the floor,

Mello would later find out that these women were titled as  
"The mafia's whores"  
Or as the women liked to put it  
"the Mafia's Girls," these girls where good for nothing but sex and entertainment to the Mafia and anyone the mafia could sell them to,  
Mello would also be given this title

"Alright well talk business later," Rod ended the conversation guiding Mello to another room once in this room Mello knew this had to be Rod's Bed room, There was red wallpaper a mirror on the ceiling A king size bed, and not to his surprise animal print bed sheets,

Rod Walked Mello to the bed and let him sit at the end. "There's a few things we got to go over," Rod says going in his closet,  
Mello was getting nervous he was looking down at is hands he realized he was shaking a bit. He wondered if he was still shaking from earlier.

Rod came back with a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants and toss them on the bed, Rod sat on the bed and waited a minute "what are you waiting for didn't you want to get dressed?" Rod says mockingly,  
Mello looked at the clothes and thinks  
" yea but I don't want your pervy ass watching," with a sigh Mello got up and grab the clothes trying to put his shirt on over his towel so he didn't have to drop it.

Laughing from the other side of the bed " no need to get modest on me now I think we're pretty acquainted I think you can drop the towel," Rod says watching his every move,  
Mello had a feeling his words weren't really a joke and more of a order,

Mello faced away from him dropping his towel and continuing to get dressed " ugh I can feel him staring at me," Mello thought closing his eyes and shivering Once done Mello just stood there for a second before Rod begins talking,

Patting the bed beside him " come over so we can talk," Rod says with a more serious tone  
Mello slowly walks over and gets on the bed,  
" First and most importantly your mine now," Rod says tilting mellos chin up with his thumb.  
" second you will listen or you will be punished and I'm not talking about the fun punishment No you thought today was bad well guess what Baby it can get soo much worse," Rod threatened 

Mello just looked him in his eyes afraid of to look away,  
" third you earn your place. The better you are the easier life well be and the more appropriate you will have that begging said, for food someone well bring it by and last you well sleep in here," Rod says now grabbing Mello by the jaw roughly "And you well not say no to me under stan," Rod says forceful,

Mello shook his head in understandance, "good now get some sleep I'm sure you're worn out you had a busy day I have work soo you can sleep in tonight," Rod says letting go of Mello and getting off the bed, Heading for the door rod looks back " What was you're name again," Rod Said like it didn't matter,

"Mello" he says sounding hurt  
" Mello? That's odd is it short for something," Rod questioned  
" No just Mello," He says this time more of a mumble,  
" Hmm it's not the best name but it's fine," rod said walking out the door,

Mello now alone "how could I have been so fucking stupid,"mello yelled while throwing the pillows "why didn't I see this coming or realize how dangerous it was," Mello said defeated,

when it came down to it he really wanted to avenge L and he had to be the one to do it. He was willing to do whatever it takes  
Or so he thought  
Mello eventually picked up the pillows and passed out from exhaust,

Meanwhile else Matt was leaving a conference store not to far from is apartment, Opening his new pack of cigarettes he takes one out and lights it. It was a cold January night Matt tucks his hand in his pocket and walked home.

Once inside his house he took his shoes off and sat down at a computer in his bedroom,  
turning it on and longing in to a FBI account using a highly secured software that he had made his self  
He was 99% sure they wouldn't find out.

Looking over at the calendar he seen the month, While the computer was loading he looked over to his night stand and looked at the picture of Mello he had stole before he left wammy  
"Have I really been chasing you for 3 months now Mello, I know you're out there somewhere I won't stop till I find you," Matt says to the photo while he was twirling the rosary Mello had left behind,

There was times when he would yell at the picture asking him "why did you leave me," or say "You didn't even say goodbye did you really not care about me," but today he was in a better mood with his new program he had hope.

But little did he know it would take months to find Mello,

But at the moment he was doing his best he worked day and night he didn't even really sleep, once logged in he got back to work,

Mello's first week at the mafia was rough he spent most of his time in bed most of which not by choice He was covered in bruises and had lost some weight,

Three weeks in he was able to be social Meaning he could come out of the room and talk to the other, He avoided the men as much as possible but they would like to try stuff if the Boss was out of town,

By five weeks in. Rod would take him on business trips Sometimes Mello would wait in the hotel if it was really dangerous other times Rod would make him watch, sometimes he would use Mello to pay for things saying "they can do whatever they want just can't damage him or kill him"

Eight weeks. was the worst day of his life he got thought a "lesson" for accidentally stepping out of line he lost the will to fight that day,

And now 3 months in,  
Rod was in is office when he called for Mello.  
" yes sir " Mello says taking a sit in front of him  
" I have something I need you to do for me," Rod says while looking at some papers.  
"And what might that be," Mello says curiously,  
"I want to make a sextape," Rod said it so calmly as if he was talking business with him, "and I want you to perform like you never perform befor,"Rod says now looking Mello in the eyes,

Mello didn't no what to say Everything in him was screaming "HELLO NO".  
But he had no choice befor he could give his answer Rod added " and if you try to back out I'll just have to teach you another lesson," Rod says  
Mello balled his fist up at the memory  
"No it's fine I'll do it and make it good,"  
Mello says as calmly  
Rod smile " good to hear that.  
We'll be filming tonight how's that sound," Rod says happily  
Mello smiles back " sounds great," sounding a bit pissed,

*Trigger warning for anyone who want to skip this part*

Rod had sat up a camera at the end of the bed Zakk was at a computer next to the camera Mello felt like he was going to puke, Rod had told Mello how he wanted things to start then after that they would go from there.

Zakk said action and Rod was sitting behind Mello both facing the camera Rod holds Mello legs out so he's wide open to the camera " Go ahead and finger you self. Get ready for me," rod says in his ear.

Mello sucks his fingers and one by one puts them in moving his body and moaning to put on the show that Rod wants

After five minutes Mello takes his fingers out and gets on his knees  
He looks Rod in the eyes and licks up from the bottom of is cock to the top he does this a few times befor taking him in his mouth, He Hollows out his cheeks bobbing his head up and down and moan as he does it,

"You're such a good whore," Rod moans pushing Mellos head down more and hold him by his hair "I know you can't get enough," Rod says as he starts to thrust down his throat, Mellos eyes watered and it was hard to breath doing his best to keep for puking,

Once rod pulled Mello up by is hair Mello was try to catch his breath Rod had told him what he wanted him to say at this time so ofcourse he listened,  
" F-fuck Me," Mello says as he got on top of Rod starting to kiss his neck  
"You're such a needed slut," Rod Says  
as he penetrated Mello shoving hisself in all at once  
"AHhh Fast ugh," Mello cries out in pain  
Rod grabbed him by the hips and bounced him up and down hard  
" if you say so baby all you got to do is yell my name" Rod says against Mello's neck,

Mello tried to sound lustful and not like he's in pain he cries out  
" Rod R-Rod," and some times he would yell Ross as well.

" let's change things up shall we," Rod said Towards the camera.  
Confused Mello goes to look but before he can Rod throws him to the bed and flip him over to his stomach.

Mello now confused this isn't what they had planned he clings to the bed sheets Rod was gets rough,  
Rod looks at the camera " he's still tight Plus makes a great bottom really knows who to take dick," Rod says as he thrust into him  
Mello wondered why he keeps talking to the camera like that,

Meanwhile Matt finally got a couple matches for Mello in a face scan he did using the photo he had,  
The first was for a modeling company Matt with a raised eyebrow click the link Only to have a half naked picture pop up of some girl named MisaMisa  
" Nope not him," matt says closing the page.

The second one was blocked it needed a password to have access to the site Matt bit at his lip and focused really hard it took him only 10 minutes to hack in  
The page was now loading.

Matt had to use the bathroom so he went while it loaded, leaving the bathroom door open the room was quiet Matt got to the toilet and unzipped his pants relieving himself, All of a sudden he heard loud moaning and screaming his eyes got wind and he looked back and forth.

He zipped his pants and made his way back to his computer What he saw next horrified him, Rod was not making a sex tape but in fact live streaming it to a private source only those with the code had access to.

Matt's jaw dropped he covered his mouth and he started to cry he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
" isn't he a petty boy," Rod says while stroking Mellos back,  
Mello was just try to not break down and cry.  
" Zakk why don't you show them how multi-talented he is," Rod says making Mello face towards camera.  
Zakk came over and grabbed his face  
"smile for the camera," Zakk says  
laughing while forcing hisself down Mello throat.

Matt could see how much pain he was in, Matt was shaking with anger he wanted to kill them he wanted to save Mello, He let his head fall in his hands He couldn't stop crying " why I'm I the one crying I need to stop and focus, Look for something that sticks out some type of logo or something so that I can track them" Matt says to hisself but they were in a room with just a bed all he could do is watch,

Rod had cum and so did Zakk when they were done they made Mello lay back on the bed and jerk off for the camera When he was done he just laid there like he didn't exist,  
Rod sat at the end of the bed and  
"If you're interested in what you seen tonight we will send you a link with more details. I hope you enjoyed the show have a great night," Rod said turning off the camera,

Matt immediately clicks the link there was a big deposit for the information. He didn't hesitate it took 5 minutes for a email to get sent to him buy an untraceable source.

The email consists of a code an address and videos like he just witnessed. He was disgusted it talks about their  
boys and girls and what you can do to them,  
basically he just advertised human trafficking, Matt got up and through his keyboard sending the keys flying he turned around and punched his mirror until he realized his hand was bleeding.

"Fuck I can help if I'm like this I need to calm down," matt says falling back and sliding down the wall. "Don't worry Mello I'm coming for you," matt yelled hoping he could somehow hear him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, Matt's about to go crazy and I love it.


	5. The lesson

Trigger WARNING Rape, Language 

This chapter is skippable, it was mentioned in the last next chapter, This one is about a lesson Rod teaches Mello, it's a bit -MA

Mello was asleep in Rod Ross's king size bed alone covered with a white tiger stripe blanket with his clothes scattered around the room,

Rod and some of his men had a big mission tonight before he went out he had rapped Mello and left him in the bed,

Rod had came back yelling and laughing the mission was a success Rod slammed open his door but Mello still hadn't move he was to exhausted. Rod got on top of him causing Mello to whine in his sleep. 

" wake up baby we got some celebrating to do," Rod says

" nooo," Mello whined out  
Making Rod mad he turned Mello over and started kissing on his neck 

"Ah stop Rod please I just want to rest," Mello Says tiredly, he knew he couldn't take any more right now his body needed a break, 

Rod then without warning reach between the blankets and grabs Mellos cock.  
Mello in fear freaks out   
" I SAID FUCK OFF,"Mello yelled slapping rod across the Face,

Mello immediately regretted what he had done Sitting up on his knees Mello tried to wrap his arms around Rods neck and kissing him frantically   
" I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You know I would never hit you like that," Mello says apologetic

Rod didn't kiss him back and it made Mello all the more scared, When Rod finally spoke up He took Mellos arms off him and got off the bed

" when a dog bites you, You have to make sure that dog will never bites again," Rod says 

Mello now practically begging on his knees " I swear on my life It will never happen again," Mello says 

" you been with us for a month now right?" Rod asked 

"Y-yes sir," Mello says nervously

" I thought I give you enough time to learn I guess I've been to nice to you," Rod says with a cold tone,

Mello felt his heart sink he felt like he was going to throw up Was this it,  
" I guess you still have one more lesson to learn," Rod said while walking out the bedroom leaving,

" oh my god after all I've done this is what it comes to, He won't just shoot me no he'll probably rape me one last time then stab me and leave me to bleed out." Mello think falling back onto the bed in defeat,

Mello Puts his knees to his chest   
" what wise words would you say to me now Matt Huh I really am Nothing now.  
I'm Not even second anymore I fucked it all up, And worse of all I don't even have you," Mello thinks getting upset 

Mello heard the doorknob turning He instantly let go of his knees and tried to look relaxed,  
Rod came in followed by Zakk  
Mello knew nothing good ever happened with they were together,  
Rod stood at the end of the bed taken the top of his suit off 

" I want you to show me what you've learned," Rod orders Dropping his jacket behind him,  
Rod continues to get undressed leaving nothing but his boxers

" prove to me your my slut that you have learned," Rod says laying next to Mello with his hands above his head.

Mello looked at over at Zakk  
" was Zakk really just here to watch," Mello thought and focused back on to what he had to do, Rod wants Mello to engage in sex with him and act like he enjoys it, If that's all mello has to do to stay alive then so be it, 

Mello removes Rods boxers slowly then he sit just above Rods knees,  
Mello then licks up and down his hand slowly making sure to get in between his fingers Sucking on a few of them to make a show of it to please Rod,

Mello then takes hold of Rod half hard cock and starts stroking The mafia's boss, He moves his wrist up and down while circling his hand Earning a moan from Rod,

after Rod's cock was hard and dipping with percum Mello slowly spit on the tip and mixed it with the cum to use it as a Lube.

" Damn baby you have learned a thing or two," Rod says almost out of breath   
Mello hated this part,

Mello sat up and put one hand on Rod's chest and with the other took hold of Rods cock, placing it at his entrance and slowly started to force it in.

Mello moaned out not because of pleasure but because of the pain, Having his eyes shut and his mouth open with a few thrusts Mello manages to get Rods cock in him,

When Mello feels his ass hit Rod pelvis Mello puts both hands on Rod's chest and starts Grinding on the mafia's boss's Dick.

Bouncing up and down Rod grabs the back off Mellos neck and pulls him in for a kiss,  
Deepening the kiss Rod stick his tongue in Mellos mouth, When he's done Rod tilts his chin up so that Mello will Lick and suck his neck,

Rod hummed in pleasure. " You're good baby," Rod says well putting his arms around mello like a bear hug,  
Causing Mello to tense up,  
but he continues fucking Rod and sucking his neck trying to keep calm, 

" But not good enough to make me forget about you're punishment, Like I said you have to teach your bitch to behave" rod says

Mello stopped kissing his neck and just dropped his forehead on Rods shoulder in defeat,

" Damn it I knew Zakk wouldn't just be here to watch," Mello thinks to hisself,

Mello trys to sit up but Rod tightened his grip   
" Rod I'm sorry I've showed you I can behave and I can engage in sex,"  
Mello says broken and quietly with his head on still against Rods shoulder and his arms pinned to his sides.

" you have proven yourself to be worth my time that's why you're my number One," Rod said,

Those words stung Mello   
" but you still have a lesson to learn,  
Behave and it will go fast put up a fight and you'll be begging for me to kill you," Rod warns

Mello knew he was going to try to play some mind games and he was most definitely going to hurt him, But he would want Mello to accept it and act like he enjoyed it  
To not yell stop or fight,  
Zakk got on the bed and got behind Mello  
" Zakk is going to help me teach you the lesson," Rod says his voice was so calm 

With Rod's dick already inside him Zakk starts to force his hard member along side Rod and into Mello entrance.

Mello bites down on his lip to stop from yelling, and bites down so hard his lip begins to bleed, muffled whimpers could be heard coming from Mello.

Rod begins is taunts "that's it take us all in. I knew you'd make a good whore," Rod said

Once Zakk was all the way in Mello knew he had been torn with no preparation and the fact he just forced his way in Mello could feel the blood start to run down his legs,

Zakk took hold of his hips and Rod had let go of him, But Mello was in to much pain to move. " I want you to fuck yourself on me," Rod says against Mellos hair.

Mello got up on shaky hands and put them out on Rods chest,  
with his back arched he starts to move.

Zakk would leave one hand on his right hip and the other would do long strokes up and down his back.  
" I what to hear you I what you yelling for more and you know what I like you to call me," Rod says stroking Mellos cheek.

Mello knew this was all just some fucked up test, A test for what though to see how much he can take before he breaks Or to see how much it would take before He'd offed hisself,  
He thought about it at times but there was a part of him that just had to hang on,

Was it for his own selfish reasons or was it for someone else.

" Y-yes S-sir," Mello says trying to move back and forth,

" No sweet heart you know what I want to hear," Rod says relaxed 

"Y-yes D-daddy," mello says feeling even more humiliated,

" Ahhhh that's right baby says it louder tell me what you want," Rod says starting to stroke the front of Mellos hips,

Mello just wanted this over with so he complies in hopes of speeding things up.

" I want you to fuck me," Mello mumbles.

" come on now I said I need to hear you," Rod said getting mad

" I want you to fuck me," Mello eye blurred out

"Ohh yeah louder," Rod says getting loud hisself 

" FUCK ME," Mello yells out  
" don't have to ask me twice," rod said lifting Mello up by the thighs and wrapping Mellos arms around his neck,

Zakk had laid up against the headboard   
Rod then put Mello on Zakk who lines his hard cock up to his entrance Sliding back in Mello moans and gasps in pain. 

Rod laid him against Zakks stomach so now Mellos back would be against Zakk, Rod then got between Mellos legs and forced his 9 inched cock back inside with Mellos arms still around his neck squeeze tighter  
" FUCKK AHhh," Mello yelled out in pain,

It's not that he liked it and he was yelling in pleasure, No it helped with the pain,p  
Rod had rules to what Mello can't say or yell during sex. Which was  
No yelling stop,  
can't say take it out,  
Can't say enough,   
can't yell for help,  
Mello did however found ways around those rules,   
Yelling fuck or shit was one of his way.  
he hated this one but it helped a lot   
moaning or breathing hard helped, focusing on his breathing alone would help,

" damn is this really your first time taking two cocks like this you just took us with no problem," Rod says a bit surprised

"with no problem I'm literally bleeding you dick," Mello thinks to hisself   
Rod continued on " I bet you could take three,"

Mello knowing he would definitely try   
" then m-my mouth would Ahh be lonely,"Mello says hoping if the time did come he wouldn't end up split in half at least,

Rod smiled at the comment "you know I love that mouth of yours," rod says Leaning in to kiss him,

Zakk start to thrust in and out harder,  
Mello had to use one hand on the bed to hold himself up and the other was around Rod's shoulder and neck.,

Rod was trying to hurt him,  
Rod would pull just about all the way out then he'd would slam back in, Mello begins to cry but hide his face against Rod's neck  
Not wanting him to get off more on his pain or get into more trouble for crying,

" I want you to cum with us. And I want you to ask before you do," Rod said sitting up a bit so he could grab ahold of Mellos dick,

It was hard for Mello to get excited he was always in too much pain or too tensed up.  
If he did get erect it made him sick to his stomach he didn't want to, but yet his body would fight against him.

Mello knew he had to if he wanted this to ever end So Mello tried his best to calm down But he was still a wreck,  
Rod started to stroke him soft and slow  
But nothing was happening until.

For some unknown god forsaken reason the night of him and Matt popped in his head,  
The night Matt had asked if he could touch him for the first time.

With the images replaying in his mind. He starts to get hard, Rod pick up the speed of his hand and Zakk was rubbing his nipples,

Rod the grabbed one of Mellos hands and put his over it and continued to jerk him off.  
" that's right let's hear those moans,"  
Rod says encouraging Mello.

Mello couldn't help it he squeezed his eyes shut as if it will keep the memory playing in his mind,

"Ahh M-ma ughhh,"Mello starts to moan out nearly moaning Matt's name,

" that's it keep it up," Rod says going faster and going deeper.

Mello now arching and moving his hips up and down Zakk had slammed Mellos body down against is pelvis as he cummed inside of him,  
Zakk now breathing heavy against him and plants kisses along Mellos neck.

Rod would eventually lift mello off Zakk and put Mello on the other side of the bed.

after 7 minutes Mello is close he can feel it, he didn't want to cum but at them same time Rod should leave him alone for a while.

"AAahhH M-ma fuck I'm close ughh," Mello moans 

Rod about to cum as well reminded him.   
"Don't cum with out my permission," rod says 

" PlEaSe can I cum ughhh," Mello begged 

Rod smiled "Not yet I need 5 more minutes," Rod says   
just wanting to mess with him.

" P-please I don't think I can hold it," Mello says struggling.

"5 minutes," was all rod said 

After 5 minutes of agony Rod cums inside Mello "you're trun," Rod says out of breath. 

Mello closed his eyes and with a long moan he released him self in his and Rod hands. 

Rod gets up and Mello just curls over on his side,  
Rod gets dressed and comes back to the bed " I hope this serves as a great reminder to never defy me again," Rod said rubbing Mello sholder.

"I won't I'm sorry for the mistake I made," Mello says with defeat in his voice as he stared at the bed.

"That's a good boy. But I'm still not sure you got it yet,"Rod says   
Mello still laying there just looks over his shoulder with questioning eyes.

Rod goes to the bedroom door opening it he motions for someone to come here, three members entered the room "Do what you like just don't break him," Rod says looking Mello in the eye,   
Rod left the room and the following actions would last 2 and a half hours for Mello.  
He now knew what Rod meet by   
"things worse then death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really dark but it needed to be that way to help understand way Mello will do the things he does in the future.  
> Anyways I hope you liked it and any feed is appreciated,


	6. Flashback 2

NOTE- This is skippable I just thought of it and wanted to make more back story for them, I might do some more flashbacks let me know if you guys like them,

It's been a year and a half since Matt and Mello meant, And Mello is finally letting up. He let's Matt play his games late at night he doesn't yell at Matt anymore about not being friends and as of six months ago he finally stop yelling about The nickname Mell's,

Mello peeked out the door and into the hallway, He was making sure everyone was in bed and making sure none of the adults were out there.

" coast is clear," Mello said shutting the door.   
Matt then got the backpack out from under the bed.  
Mello sat with his back against his bed and his knees up.  
Matt passed Two beer over to Mello and sat against his own bed.

Ever since one night at the begging of their friendship, The boys made It a thing for them. At least three times a month they would get some beers from a closes by party store and get "drunk"  
So to say, they would end the night kissing on one of their beds and at the end of the night go to their separate beds to avoid getting caught, and in the morning act like Nothing had happened. 

Well on this particular night things went a little differently. After they had drink all their beers and now "Drunk"  
Matt and Mellos kissing session was turning more into a full blown makeout session.

Mello was laying with his feet off the bed. well Matt was propped up on his elbow leaning over Mello, Matt then ran his hand up Mellos arm and lacing their fingers together.

Mello started to rock his hips up into Matt a bit earning a Soft moan from him. Matt then unlace their fingers and ran is fingers over his rosary.

Matt wanted to push it and see how far he could take it to night. Later Matt's Favorite saying would be that   
" Mello was the boss in the streets while Matt was the boss in the sheets"

Putting his hand up Mellos black t-shirt and stroking his chest and rubbing his nipples. This time it was Matt who earn a moan from mello.

"Mello," Matt Whispers sounding out of breath,  
Mello answered "Y-yea Matt,"  
"Can I" Matt stopped what he was going to say and just continued Kissing him.  
"Can you what," mello asked against Matt's lips.  
"Can I touch you," Matt says looking Mello in his eyes.

Mellos face got red and he turns his head away,   
"You already are dumbass,"Mello answered awkwardly.  
Matt smile planting kisses along his neck "I mean in a new way Mells," Matt's says shyly,

Hearing matt say something like that made is stomach feel funny Like butterflies,

" I don't know Matt," Mello says a little unsure   
Matt still kissing on his neck ran his fingers slowly over his abdomen  
Causing Mello to shiver  
"come on Mello we're drunk," matt says in a teasing tone.

Mello thinks to hisself "we both know damn well we ain't drunk. We just used that as excuse to avoid talking about the situation,"

Mello faced back towards Matt again and give him a long kiss Mello pulled back to meet Matt's gaze,  
"okay Mattie," Mello Whispers softly,  
that was all Mello needed to say.

Matt got even more excited his face lit up Knowing this meant Mello was willing to take another step with him.

Matt put one of his legs between Mellos and put both his hands beside his head.  
Matt took a moment to look into Mellos eyes before leaning in to kiss him.

Matt couldn't wait anymore he let his left hand slide down Mello's body, and when he got to Mellos sweatpants he put just a finger in the top toying with the band before asking "are you sure about this I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you cuz I don't mind if you don't want to do this," Matt says rambled on

Mello took Matt by the hand "I want to Matt I promise,"Mello says kissing the inside of his hand,  
Matt nodded and continued where he left off.  
Only this time when he kissed Mello he snaked his hand down his pants taking hold of him.

Mello arched his back and started to slowly thrust his hips in Matt's hand,   
Matt squeezed a little harder and went a little faster, causing Mello to gasp  
Matt then slipped his tongue inside his mouth. and the Taste of him was amazing.

Mello let his hand wandered over the Bulge in Matt's pants rubbing him from the out side.  
Mello was starting to breathe hard " is i-it ok ah if I touch you," Mello asked.

Matt didn't think Mello would want to touch him back.  
"Umm yea.. I'd love that," Matt says.  
Mello then slides his hand down Matt's pants.

Matt could feel Mello long fingers grab around him and his soft hand against his skin.  
The boys eventually would take eacothers pants off, And together continued to jerk off one another.

Mello felt something building up in is stomach that he's never felt before.  
" M-Matt Ughh it feels S-soo good," Mello started to Shout  
Matt let his head rest against Mello shoulder. "Ughh I know You're amazing," Matt says.  
Mellos moans started to get louder and he started to moan Matt's name, In embarrassment he puts his arm over his face.

Matt gently moved his arm "hey don't do that I want to hear you please, It let's me know I'm making you feel good,"Matt says just about Whisper.

Mello rolled his eyes and argued "fine but the same goes for you," Mello said smiling up at Matt.  
"Deal," matt says sealing the deal with a kiss,  
A little bit of time went by and they where both about to cum.

"Ahh M-Mello ughh," Matt yelled out  
As Mello cries out "ughh M-Matt hmmm,"  
And they both cum on each other's stomach and chest. Matt falls beside Mello and they both catch their breath,

After 5 minutes goes by mello heads to the bathroom and brings back two warm washcloth, to which he throws one at Matt playfully, they clean up and get dressed,

Mello gets into bed And for the first time Matt comes over and kissed Mello before bed and " Good night Mell's," Matt said.   
Mello let's his finger brush over his lips and Whispers " good night Matt,"

Matt got in his bed and wished he didn't have to act like tonight didn't happen.  
But little did he know Mello was thinking the same thing,


	7. You're safe now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to let everybody know I might have a little ADHD, and I work on 3 chapters at once going back and forth, hence the flashback thing,  
> I'm sorry if they are a annoying just let me know

If you made it this far I think you know this story is MA 

Matt was getting ready to leave,  
the code he receive in the email to enter the so called Night Club wasn't able to be use for two weeks.

In those two weeks he was able to get the blueprints to the club And figured out there scheduling He knew Mello would be there tonight And he knew he had a 10 minute window to get him out.

The window meaning Matt knew that people would buy a room for an hour or more to do what they wanted to the so called " escorts" when their time was up they would leave the room and there would be a 10 minute window between clients, So the escorts could get cleaned up and fix the room for the next shift,

Matt felt sick to his stomach for those two weeks, He wished he could have done something sooner Even today he felt sick maybe even worse not knowing what to expect.

Matt grab a duffle bag and threw it into the back of his car he got in and started the car making his way to the highway, by time he got there he nearly went through a whole packs of cigarettes.

He didn't normally like smoking in his car but he couldn't help it this time It would take him 2 hours to get there  
And when he arrives he wasn't sure he was even there,  
all he saw was abandoned buildings, until he seen a well suited man enter one of the buildings by passing a note through a door.

Matt Parks his car in the back of an alley, He goes to the backseat of the car opening the duffel bag getting out a black wig similar to his style a gray beanie and a trench coat he didn't want to be recognized.

Once dressed he shuts his door and makes his way to the building  
Once there he knocks on a metal door, to which a slit in the door slides open "Do you have a code" a voice said  
Matt just hands the paper through the opening, There was a msilence but then  
The door opens and he was walked in.

Matt was giving what looked to be a menu with a black velvet cover, Matt sat down at the bar and opened the menu. "Let's see what we got here" matt says to hisself curiously.

The menu consist of the rules And a list of names with pictures He went through it looking for Mello.  
"Come on. Come on where are you damn it,"Matt says letting his finger slide along the pictures while flipping the pages.

"THERE," Matt says to hisself as if it was all going to be ok,  
The page reads his name. Age. Gender. And How much.

It didn't tell a room number "damn it you have to pay to get that information." Matt says as he balled his hand into a fist " I can't draw too much attention to myself," matt says trying to think about what he could do, then it hits him.

Matt Waves the bartender over  
"Yes sir can I help you," a girl with long brown hair says.  
"yes can I get a number 15. A number 17 and a number 12," Matt says as if he's done this before.  
"Oh my Somebody's going to be busy tonight. I'll get that right away," she says going into the back.

Matt let out a sigh " I hope purchasing 3 time slot will look less suspicious then me just purchase one And that's the one to disappear," Matt thinks, luckily he did have a fake so they didn't have his name or picture,

The lady came back with 3 different papers  
" here is the room information  
Number 12 is in the room with the teddy bear on the door 12 will go first seeing he will be ready in 25 minutes,  
Next will be number 17 her door has the heart on it and will be ready for you in an hour and 15 minutes,  
And last well be number 15 his door has a star on it and will have to go last considering he just started a appointment and won't be out for 2 hours," She says all this so casually.

Matt just took the papers from her and tired his hardest to choke back tears,  
She then handed him the bill  
" Holy shit," Matt thinks to hisself looking at the bill that reads "$4,565,98" Matt just hands her a card card he rigged up.

She left again to finish the payment  
Matt sat there looking at his papers  
"your not just a number to me Mells. No one should be," Matt says sadly letting a tear fall before he stopped himself,

Matt got upset because Mello was number 15 and was going to have to endure two more hours of pain and torture before Matt could do anything,

The lady came back and said he was all set and give him a little buzzer to know when he was able to enter the rooms,  
Matt sat at the bar for 20 minutes before the buzzer went off He frowned and walked to the room,

Matt had to at least sit in the room he wanted to look like a paying customer, trying not to bring attention to hisself.

Once at the door Matt knocked and waited for a response Knocking again  
"hello is anyone in there,"Matt asked nicely slowly opening the door.  
What he finds is a young boy not too much younger then him He would say 13 maybe.

The boy had the blanket over his head as he sat at the edge of the bed  
Matt walked over to him  
"hey are you okay," Matt asked with concern,  
" ofcourse he not fucking okay," Matt thought to himself,

The boy said nothing just looking at Matt with a pleading look.  
" I'm not going to hurt you,"  
Matt says sitting on the bed beside him,  
The boy spoke up " that's what they all say" the boy said emotionless

" I just need to say here for a bit ,I don't want anything from you," Matt said softly  
"Why do you need to stay here," the boy says confused  
Matt frowned " I can't say I'm sorry," Matt says with a sigh.

And with that they spent their time in silence until his buzzer went off  
"Hey I have to go" Matt says getting up.  
Matt didn't want to leave the boy a lone but he had to

"I'll come back for you and get you out I promise," matt says with a little bit of hope in his voice,  
Matt left knowing what was going to happen to the boy soon But he couldn't think of that right now. Next was number 17.

He entered the room to find a drink woman about 23 laying on the bed naked, He didn't want her to feel exposed so he got here a blanket and covered her up,  
Matt sat on the floor and watched the clock go down.

The timer had 10 minutes left  
Matt wanted to wait at the bar, He looked back at the now sleeping lady and said "I'm sorry this happened to you I'll come back for you to I promise," matt promise her knowing she can't hear him,  
with that he walked towards the bar.

Matt could see Mellos room from here His stomach got worse and worse the longer the night went on, matt got a glass of water and sipped on it,  
"I hope I can pull this off, No what I'm I talking about I have to pull this off," Matt thinks to hisself finishing his water.

His buzzer goes off and he looks up to see who comes out of the room.  
Matt nearly threw up when he seen who it was.  
"It's that guy from the live stream What was his name," Matt thinks to hisself,  
all Matt could do was stare his blood was boiling,  
Zakk came walking out of the room with a friend,  
Matt wanted to kill them both Then he remember. "Zakk is name was Zakk,"

Matt listened to what Zakk was say to his friend.  
" what did I tell you Rashual isn't he something else," Zakk says laughing,  
" Hell yea he's both boyish and feminine and the way he cries out Damn I'm getting hard just taking about it,"Rashual says as they sat down at a table and got drinks.

Matt wanted to go over there and kill them now but Mellos safety had to be his priority, Matt made his was to Mello's room, When Matt sees Mello he never could have imagine it to be this bad, Matt almost Falls to the floor in shock covering his mouth to what he sees.

And What he see is Mello nake on the bed covered in bruises He has a busted lip hand Mark's around his neck Dark bruising around his ribs there's a bite mark on his shoulder and what looks to be rope burns on his wrist, and this is just what Matt can see from a quick look over.

Matt goes over to Mello and puts his hand on his cheek " ohh Mello I'm so sorry I couldn't get here soon," Matt says now crying, When Matt's hand makes contact with Mellos face he weakly tries to move a way.  
" P-please S-Stop" Mello mumbles weakly.

Matt moves his hand away  
"Mello it's me Matt," Matt says sadly,  
Matt looked at Mello's face and he could see his eyes were dilated and he was really sweaty and his breathing was weird and slow, Matt knew those assholes must of drug him with something.

Matt couldn't waste anymore time he took his beanie off and put it on mello's head next Matt took his trench coat off and sat Mello At the end of the bed, well having propped one of Mellos arms around his neck. Mello groan at the movement Matt then carefully slides one arm in and switch sides and slid the other in, Matt laid him back down buttoned-up a few buttons and tied it off.

Matt then put one of mello's arms over his shoulder and grabbed around his waist to support him, Matt got to the door and peeked out to see if anyone was looking, when the coast was clear he carefully walked Mello through the club and to the exit, once outside he took Mello to his car carefully placing him in the passenger seat Matt laid him back and buckle him in.

Matt rub Mello's face slowly so he won't feel him "You don't have to worry anymore Mells. Your safe now," Matt says crying with sadness and joy,

Matt lends over Mello to wisper to him while holding is hand,  
" there's just one more thing I got to take care of before we go," Matt says kissed his hand one more time and shutting the door making his way back to the Club. 

Matt wipes the tears from his eyes and takes a seat at the bar looking back he see that Zakk and Rashual are still at their table having a good time laughing it up,

It makes Matt sick just looking at them "they will pay for what they did to him,"  
Matt say through his teeth, he waves over the bartender and she makes her way over,

"What can I get you this time sir," she said happily  
" A glass of red wine would be great,"  
Matt says,  
He couldn't stop shaking and tapping his finger on the bar,  
"Here you are," she hands him the glass and walks to her next customer,

With the glass in hand Matt sigh and gets up walking towards the exit, when he *accidentally trips* splitting his red wine all over Zakk and Rashual,

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK," Zakk yelled getting out of his seat,  
"Oops my bad I must've had a few to many, it should wash out if you're fast enough" Matt says slurring his words and stumbling to his feet,  
Zakk looked dumbfounded "are you for real it's red wine, this suit cost more then your life," Zakk said in a threatening tone

Matt balled his fist trying to calm down "and you would know the price of a human life," Matt thought to hisself,  
Rashual put his hand on Matts shoulder "look kid let's talk about this out back we don't want to cause a scene," Rashual says smiling,  
they didn't give him a choice before they were dragging him out back,

But matt didn't care it was going all according to plan, Rashual threw Matt on the alley ground and Zakk give him a kick in the side as hard as he could breaking a rib or two, "Just who do you think you are huh," Zakk yells looking down at him,

Matt stumbled to his feet holding onto his side " I sould be the one asking you that," Matt says spitting out blood,  
"What the fuck did you say to me," Zakk says getting pissed,  
"I think we need to teach this kid where his place is,"Rashual says walking toward Matt grabbing hisself,

"I seen what you did and you will pay," matt says sounding cold  
" what's that supposed to mean," Rashual says looking a bit confused  
" I want you to know this is for Mello,"  
Matt says angrily looking them both in their eyes 

Rashual and Zakk burst out in laughter,  
" that's what this is about, what did we take you sex toy?"Zakk says it like Mello was nothing l.  
"Oh man you should've heard him yelling earlier," Zakk says get loud,  
Matt reached behind his back,  
Zakk continues to mock Mello  
"he was yelling God please stop it hurt Please Zakk P-please," Zakk says in a whiny tone  
"and awe man can he take dick," Rashual yells 

*BANG*

Matt was standing with his hand out holding a smoking gun,  
"What the fuck man you shot me in the dick,"Rashual yelled falling to the wet alley ground holding hisself,  
"Sorry I never really used one of these before," Matt sasy sarcastically,  
Zakk went for his gun that as in the back of his pants,

*BANG*

Zakk fell to the ground holding his knee,  
Matt walks over and picks up Zakks gun then kicks him across the face,  
" you're going to have to wait your turn," Matt says to Zakk,  
"what do you want money girls,  
Hell if you want that whore of yours so bad take him, and well just forget about all this," Zakk starts to plead.

Matt just ignores what he had to say and walks over to Rashual, who was also try to plead with him,  
" look this was my first time ever seeing that kid I swear, come on man," Rashual says with one hand out and the other holding hisself,

"Did you listen to his pleads, did you stop when he BEGGED you to stop," Matt Yelled starting to cry,  
Matt then stood over Rashual and pointed the gun at him, "just like Mello, your cries for help are falling on deaf ears," Matt says with a coldness to his voice.

" WAIT" Rashual yelled with both hands out,  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG Click Click Click*  
Matt unloaded the rest of his bullets into his chest,  
Matt then makes his way back to Zakk who puts up a fight until Matt hits him in the head with the gun,

Matt got on top of Zakk  
"I'm sorry I used up all the bullets I guess this well have to work," Matt says grabbing a broken bottle and puts it up to Zakk's neck,  
"If you kill me the others will find you guys and there well be hell to pay," Zakk spits out,

Matt leans in " let them try I'll be waiting, Know one will ever hurt him again," Matt says challenging them to try,  
" Two boys against the mafia, I don't think you'll last long" Zakk says laughing 

" to bad you won't be there to see,  
Smile for the camera," Matt says smiling down at Zakk,  
Zakk had no time to react his eyes go wide and he starts to choke on his own blood, Matt had cut his throat with the bottle,  
Matt falls to the ground  
and watches as he struggles in his last moments Matt took a moment to calm down before going back to Mello,

Once he's sure their both dead he heads back to his car Matt gets in and starts it up and heads home, as he pulls out of the alley he looks over to Mello  
"They can't hurt you any more, I know what I did isn't going to fix anything and I know it wasn't right but I had to do it," Matt says to an unconscious Mello.

It was a long ride home for Matt but he made it, he parked his car got out and unlocked his door to his apartment, Matt went back to the car opening the passenger door he unblocked Mello  
and picks him up Bridal Style,

He nearly dropped Mello at the shocking pain that shot up his side  
"Shit I forgot about that," Matt thinks to hisself as he adjust Mello in his arms continue to carry him, 

Once inside Matt carefully placed Mello on the bed, Matt then runs to the bathroom and took his blood stain clothes off tossing them in a corner  
"I'll take care of them later," Matt says under his breath.

Matt caught a glimpse of the bruise developing on his side  
"asshole must've broken my ribs," Matt says running his fingers over it and hissing in pain,  
Matt then went back to his room to get a pair of sweatpants, putting them on, 

Matt still had Mello's rosary on he hasn't taken it off since he left,  
Matt got a warm washcloth and tried his best to clean Mello up a bit,  
Takning off the trench coat and tossing it aside, Matt got started 

He could finally see how bad things were, and things were bad he couldn't believe this was Mello's body,  
When Matt was done he didn't want to put the coat back on Mello, he was all ready sweating "It's probably from what ever they drugged you with," Matt says putting a hand on his forehead.

Matt decided on just covering him up with a sheet Matt then climbed up on the bed behind him and covered them both up, matt pulled Mello close,   
"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Mells," Matt whispered against Mellos hair before falling asleep.

Mello woke up the next morning it was still dark out his body was in so much pain, he could feel their was another body beside him it wasn't a surprise to Mello he just never got used to waking up to strange men,

The body next to him shift a bit and pulls him even closer Mello just keeps his eyes closed in hopes to be lefted alone, the guy cuddling him starts to run his fingers through his hair slowly, 

" It's funny to think my plan when I found you was to yell at you for leaving me to ask you why, I wanted to kick your ass for putting me thought that but now, I don't care anymore i just want to make you better, to keep you safe," Matt says softly.

Mello's stomach got butterflies at the sound of that voice "it can't be I'm just dreaming or some shit," Mello tries to convince hisself,  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom Mells I'll be right back," Matt says thinking he still out.  
Matt gently Takes his arm out from under him and lays him down carefully,

Matt slowly Gets off the bed and heading for the bathroom,  
Once Mello knew he was alone he opened his eyes,  
vision still a little cloudy Mello rubs his eyes he looks around the room with out getting up,

What he sees is a messy room, a computer in the corner their was a pile of striped shirts on the floor and on the night stand a red DS,

Mello was in disbelief his eyes started to water this room screamed Matt,  
Mello didn't know what to do  
part of him didn't want Matt to see him like this and the other half couldn't wait to see him,

In the end his need for Matt would win,  
Mello tires to yell out for Matt but he can't make a sound his throat is to sore, he must've lost his voice  
"then I'll just go to him I can do that much,"Mello thinks while kicking his feet off the bed wrapping a sheet around his waist,

Mello stumbled to the bathroom hissing with each step once at the door he falls forward on knees Mello reaches up taking hold of the doorknob and pushing the door open,

Matt was washing his hands when Mello came flying thought the door,  
Mello was on the floor Matt ran over to him "Mello what are you doing out of bed you need to rest are you ok," matt says sitting him up against the door,

Mello reaches out and puts a hand on Matt face and manages a whisper  
"it's you, it's really you," Mello says  
He let's his tears fall 

Matt holds the hand against his face starting to cry to " I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier I tired every thing," Matt says frantically

"Don't do that this isn't your fault, I got cocky and made bad decisions, I deserved it," Mello says looking away.

Matt took Mello by both his hands  
"No you didn't, know one deserves what you went through I don't know what they said to you to make you think you deserved it or wanted it, but that's fucking wrong," Matt said sounding angry.

Mello didn't know what to believe right now, looking at the floor he was shaking and crying, Matt got up "can I help you back to the bed you need to rest," Matt asked

"I can do it," Mello says and ties to get up but falls against Matt,  
"It's ok to ask for help Mello," matt said picking him up and taking him to the bed laying him down, when matt goes to get up Mello notices the rosary around his neck,

Putting his fingers through the rosary  
" you kept it," Mello asked surprised  
"Ofcourse I kept it, it's the only thing you left behind," Matt says still over him,  
"That's not all I left behind," Mello says sadly still rubbing the beads between his fingers,  
"Mello we don't need to talk about this right now and beside it was like 7 months ago, matt says trying to not sound hurt,

"205 days," Mello mumbles  
"What," matt asked a bit confused,  
"205 days 6 months and 23 days, that's how long it's been," Mello says  
Matt started to pull the rosary over his head "It's going to get better I promise,"  
Matt says putting the rosary over Mellos head "just promise me you'll never leave me again," Matt says quietly,  
"I promise Matt," Mello says looking up in is eyes,

Matt smile and got off the bed  
" I'm going to get us some water's I'll be right back,"Matt said leaven the room,  
Mello noticed the bruise on Matt's side he was all to familiar with those types of bruises,

Mello pushed hisself up to rest his back against the wall, Matt came back with two glasses of water "here you are sir," matt says in his regular playful tone  
Handing Mello his glass,

Matt got back in bed and was sitting against the wall facing Mello,  
Mello took a few sips and put the glass down, looking at his hands in his lap "you want to tell me how you broke your ribs," Mello says sounding sad.

Matt nervously sat his glasses down  
"what do you mean," Matt says playing dumb he didn't want Mello to know what happened,  
"Matt you're not wearing a shirt I have eyes I can see the damn bruise, was it because of me Matt are you hurt because of me?"Mello says Trying to raise his voice,  
" at least Mello never lost hisself fully," matt thinks happily to hisself.

"No I was playing my DS and I fell down the stairs Mello, my dumbass wasn't paying attention again,"Matt says giving him a reassuring Tone,  
Mello wanted to believe him but part of him just didn't, if Matt was lying it had to have something to do with him, Mello decided that for now he'd let it slide "fine Matt but your hurt to so no more carry me around," Mello says crossing his arms,

"So what I'm just supposed to leave you on the floor, you're hurt way worse then me," Matt says putting his hands in the air,  
"Yes Matt I've been taking care of myself just fine, I didn't have anyone there to pick me up," Mello says back,

Matt wasn't going to back down this time Mello needed help  
"well there and here are two totally different stories, and I'd be damn if I'm going to sit here and whine to you about my ribs when you're sitting there looking like that," Matt yelled back,

Mellos just stared at Matt  
"what was that supposed to mean," Mello thinks to himself,  
He hasn't really seen himself in 2 or 3 days, Mello slowly looks a way from Matt and at his arms what he sees is rope makes, bruises, and cuts he was shocked,

Mello was usually able to ignore his Mark's to act like it never happened,  
But being faced with it now like this let's him know everything did happen,  
Mello seen the way matt was looking at him and it was with regret and sorrow,

Mello didn't what Matt to see him like this he grabbed the blanket and threw it over his head,  
Matt tried to carefully pull the blanket off "Mello I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that," Matt says apologetically  
"Well You did just leave me alone,"  
Mello cuts him off  
Matt still trying to get the blanket "Mello please," Matt begged  
"I said fuckoff Matt," Mello says with sadness in his voice.

Matt let his hand drop, he knows Mello doesn't mean it he's just upset and as a right to be, Mello just wants to yell at someone  
Matt just happens to be that someone right now,  
but Matt was ok with that as long as that meant Mello would be ok, Matt didn't leave his side Matt laid down beside him again  
"I'm here when ever you need me," Matt said quietly.

Mello just balled up silently crying  
"I don't deserve him, I don't want him to end up hurt or worse," Mello thinks to hisself.  
Mello didn't want to yell at Matt, he wasn't even mad at him, 

Mello was mad at everything else,  
Mad at hisself for not seeing how bad he was and that it got to a point where he could act okay and act like he didn't get attacked, he was feeling so many different emotions,

Later that day around 9am mello woke up and popped his head out of the sheet, he was a little surprised to still be at Matt's apartment he thought maybe it was a dream, laying on his stomach Mello looked over a small messy room,

"Matt never was one to keep things clean," Mello thought,  
Mello peeked over his shoulder to see if Matt was up,  
But Matt had fallen back to sleep he was laying close to the wall on his back he had one arm above his head and the other rested on his stomach,

Mello with a groan slowly turned over, he got closer to Matt laying his head on his chest, the sound of Matt's heart beating made Mello relax,  
taking his left hand he carefully stroked Matt's bruised ribs,

"Ohh Mattie you're always getting hurt because of me, I know I don't really say it or act like it but," Mello whispering against Matt's chest,  
" You mean everything to me, you stick by my side no matter what,  
you're my home Matt as long as I have you I know I'll be okay," Mello says,

Mello give him a kiss on the cheek then laced his fingers with Matt's and went back to sleep,  
Little did he know Matt heard everything,  
Matt woke up when Mello touched his side, it startled him at first but it soon became soothing,

Matt was shocked at what he heard,  
He knew he always felt more for Mello  
But he thought Mello didn't feel the same way,  
Sure they messed around back at wammy but they didn't ever talk about it or their feelings,  
Matt thought they were just bestfriend and that the feelings were one said,

"You're my everything to Mells," Matt thought letting his head rest on Mello,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it's not obvious their not together yet, but there is some kind of unspoken relationship they have, they both just think it's one said right now  
> And they would only mess around at wammy like kiss and touch Ect  
> But they haven't been,  
> intimate "intimate" .....yet
> 
> And I'll probably do a backstory chapter on the incidents that took place with Mello and the mafia and the nightclub.


	8. Flashback 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can skip this chapter if you'd like,  
> I just like to think of the flashbacks as a way to build background for the boys,  
> And in this flashback Mello is 14, matt is 15 a few months before Mello leaves,   
> one last thing this chapter was inspired by the song Friends by Chase Atlantic,  
> That being said let's continue,

It was a rainy April night at wammy,  
Matt somehow convinced Mello to go hangout with some other kids from wammy, Matt would play games with them when Mello was busy or in a mood,

Mello and Matt snuck over to one of the other kids room at 11pm, Bed time was 10pm so they would be okay,   
The boys brought some beers adding to the others beers,

A hour in to hanging out Mello was eating a chocolate bar and finishing off his beer against the wall,  
Matt was talking to his friends,  
One was a 15 year old boy named Luke he looked like skater, and the other was a 14 year old girl lucy sporting a emo look,

" doesn't seem like you're friend is have to much fun," Lucy says Bumping her shoulder against Matt's,

"He has chocolate, he's happy," Matt says Smiles at her,

Mello finished his beer and tossed it in a bag " Hey Matt can you pass me another one," Mellovasked laying back on the bed.

"Sure," Matt says going to grab one but they were out "umm we're out," Matt said getting up and walked to the door "but don't worry Mello I think we still have a couple in are room I'll go get them," matt declares silently ran down the hallway,

"I didn't mean he had to go leave and get it," Mello says sighing 

"Sure you know he'd do anything for you," Luke teased.   
Lucy started to spit her beer out in laughter,

Mello sat up giving them both a dirty look "what the fuck is that supposed to mean," Mello asked angrily.  
" dude come on everyone sees it," Luke says seriously 

Mello just looked confused at him  
Lucy spoke up " seriously come on, you two are a thing right, he's always giving you puppy eyes," Lucy says rolling her eyes.

Mellos face got red out of embarrassment "W-what no, we all know that's against the rules," Mello said crossing his arms

"oh yea like you're one for the rules," Lucy says with a raised eyebrow,

"okay then if you guys ain't a thing I dare you to kiss lucy," Luke dared 

Mello's eyes got wide "what I can't do that," Mello argues 

"why not, not your type," Luke teased even more,

Mello now on the edge of the bed "THAT has nothing to do with it, I just meant her and who's to say she wants me to kiss her," Mello says a bit panicked, but Mello really didn't what to kiss anyone else other than Matt,

"I'm ok with it," Lucy said smiling 

"You're not helping," Mello barked at her

"Near would take the dare," Luke says trying to push Mello 

Mello now pissed "don't play that card," Mello now yelled at Luke 

"what card it's true, but if you don't what to take the dare that's fine," luke says shrugging his shoulders.

Mello just closed his eyes and kissed Lucy,

"Hey man, there you go," Luke cheered. 

Mello ends the kiss and noticed a figure in the door way,  
Matt was just starting at them, he had two beers in his hands, Matt started to tear up "I think I'm gonna call it a night," Matt says trying to keep his voice from cracking,

"Matt wait," Mello yells out to him,   
Matt dropped the cans and ran down the hallway,   
"I think he's mad at you," luke says laughing,

" I think I made him jealous," Lucy said,

" some fucking friends you guys are," Mello yelled at Matt's friends before chased after him.

When Mello finds Matt, he was sitting in the hallway with his head on his knees, mello kneeled down beside him

" Matt can we talk about this it wasn't what it looked like," Mello says,  
But thinks "what a cliche thing to say but how else do I explain it"

Matt looks at him crying "tell me we aren't just friends that's doesn't make sense, why Mello," Matt yelled crying 

"it was a stupid dare I sould have said no, but my pride got the better of me,"  
Mello said with a sad whisper

Matt got up and started to walk away  
" the thing is Mells I'm not mad I'm hurt," Matt says upset.

Mello grab Matt's hand and pushing him against the wall, Mello roughly pulled his body against Matt's,  
Mello put a hand in Matt's hair and pushed his lips to Matt's, 

Matt was surprised it took him a second to finally kiss back,  
Mello still close against him  
"I don't want to kiss any one else Matt im sorry,"Mello says not quite answering Matt's question to if they were more than friends, but Matt understood Mello and him had something,

"Do you mean it, know one else," matt whispered,

Mello looked Matt in the eyes "know one but you,"Mello answers crashing their lips back together,  
Mello reached between them and rub on the Matt's growing bulge,  
Causing Matt to Hitch his breath,  
"hey Mello I D-dont think we should do this in the hallway someone could see," Matt asked with a needy wine.

Mello Still rubbing on Matt's aroused cock,  
"can i earn your forgiveness,"Mello says against Matt's soft lips.

"What are you talking Ahh about," matt says confused 

"I need to make it up to you," Mello says smiling, grabbing on to Matt's hand and taken him to a close,

"Mello why don't we just go to are room," matt was still confused,

Mello didn't answer Me just started Nipping and sucking on Matt's neck they stumbled to the wall,

Mello got on his knees and looked up at Matt as if he was asking permission,  
"Mello you don't have to do that, it's fine," matt says holding Mello gently by the jaw.

Mello rubbing on Matt's Hard dick  
"Let me get on my knees and ask for you're forgiveness," Mello says biting his bottom lip at the end of his sentence,  
They could both see the lust in each others eyes,

This one a first for both of them,  
Mello had an idea off how this worked but he was still a little nervous,Mello wanted to show Matt how much he cared for him,

Mello knew he could show matt in a number of ways, but he wanted to make Matt feel good.

"okay but at any time you want to stop I won't be mad, Matt agrees.

Mello started to pull Matt's pants and boxers down, kissing on his thighs as he pulls down slowly  
"what makes you think I would stop," Mello says between kisses.

"It's just we never did this and if you decide it's not,"  
Matt gets cut off by Mellos actions,  
Causing Matt to Groaned.

Mello takes hold of Matt's sensitive dick And licks the shaft all the way to the tip, while looking at Matt to see his reaction,   
Matt's head falls back and let's soft moans Escape his lips,  
Mello smile seeing matt was enjoying his actions,

Mello continues to lick matt slowly up and down, Matt couldn't help but start thrusting a bit feeling getting weak in the knees, 

Mello took one more slow lick once he reached the tip and slides his mouth around Matt,

Matt now puts a hand in Mellos hair  
"Ohh fuck Ahh," Matt moaned out, he couldn't help but tighten his grip in Mellos Soft locks.

Matt looks down Watching Mello take him in deeper,  
Matt was impressed at how good he was for his first time, not that Matt had anything to compare it to,

Mello started to moan against Matt while bobbing his head back and forth and hollowing his cheeks,   
Mello stopped to catch his breath still stroking Matt "are you close to forgiving me," Mello asked out of breath smiling up at him.

Matt knew he meant something else  
Rolling his eyes back   
" how can I not be," Matt says shaky, thrusting his hips into Mellos hand, 

"Ohh I'm that good," Mello said teasingly while kissing on his lower stomach,

"Ha I'll show you how it's really done,"  
Matt teased back,

Mello got excited at his words "I guess I have to up my game," Mello says accepting the challenge,  
mello with his free hand started to pleasure his self matching the same stroking he was doing to Matt,

Matt watched as Mello touched hisself, he never knew he could be so turned on.

Normally matt took the lead, so to have switch parts was exciting and different,  
Mello starts to suck Matt again moaning against him,  
Matt was close he starts to thrust his hip softly trying not to gag Mello,

"M-mello ahhh I'm close I don't know if you Ahh want me to," matt was getting out of breath,

"Want you to what Matt," Mello asked and continued sucking and using his tongue,

"You know what," Matt wines,

"Sorry I have no clue your gonna have to say it," Mello wanted to he matt say it.

"T-to cum in your mouth," Matt says

Mello licks matt slowly meeting his gaze "it's ok I want to know what you taste like," Mello said with a rasp to his voice,  
Matt felt shivers at his words,

Mello picks up his paste matching is hand on hisself, both where close with a few more strokes Mello cums moaning against Matt,

Matt watched as Mello reached his climax "your so fucking hot," Matt gets out between breaths,  
with in a few minutes, Matt Tangled his fingers in Mellos hair, thrusting his hips Matt cums in his bestfriends Mouth,

Mello swallow Matt as he fills his mouth, it didn't taste that bad Mello thought he would compare to dark chocolate, a bit bitter but some what sweet,  
Once Matt finished he slides down against the wall,  
"that was amazing Mells," matt says with his eyes closed and head against the wall,

Mello gets on top of matt "I know this doesn't make everything all better just cuz I blowed you off, But I'm truly sorry about what happened," Mello says laying against Matt with his head on his chest.

"It's okay Mello, I believe you that they pushed you, and I know you shouldn't have took the dare but at the same time I know you wouldn't turn it down thinking you had something to prove," Matt says still calming down.

Mello give Matt a peck on the cheek  
" you're to good to me, I'm happy we ment," Mello says happily.

Matt started to giggled  
"so you mean me 'harassing' you all that time has finally paid off" matt says straddling Mello on the floor and hovering over him,

"I mean, I could have got stuck with worse," Mello now laughing 

Matt smiling gives Mello a kiss,  
"We should head back be for they come looking for us," Mello said getting up slowly,

Matt followed him and got up as well "fine but we hangout for 20 minutes then we go to bed,"Matt says wrapping his arms around Mellos waste,

Mello let his head fall back on Matt sholder "what's wrong, tired out" Mello mumbles,

"Nope I got to show you how it's really done," matt whispered against Mellos neck.

Mello turned around "so you're saying I wasn't good enough" Mello said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh know you were amazing, but I want to make you feel amazing to," Matt says against Mello lips.

"You don't have to try hard, you already do," Mello says giving matt a quick kiss.

They both made it back to Luke's room,  
Most of the time was spent with Matt's friends questioning them on what they were doing, but neither of them give in,

A little later the boys said their goodbyes and went back to their room,  
Where they spent the night in each other's company,


	9. What Mello went through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tell more of the fucked up stuff Mello went through,  
> To give you all an idea of his time with the mafia,  
> It will be petty rough and extremely MA, if you don't like that kind of stuff or can't handle it, you can skip this chapter and go to the next,  
> It's just to give backstory.
> 
> That being said I feel like I got the flashbacks out of system and will be working and the main story again

Two weeks in and Mello still can't understand how he could have been so stupid and got himself in this situation,  
Mello was laying faced down in the bed with Rod right beside him,  
Rod had just got done raping Mello for the third time today.

" I have work out of town, I'll be gone for a few days, I want you to behave yourself," Rod says lightning a cigar.

Mello was happy to hear Rod would be gone for a bit,  
Maybe his body could finally heal a little, or at least relax.

Later that night Rod give Mello a kiss on the lips as if he was leaving his lover, and left for his business.

Mello sighs feeling Relieved,  
"Hopefully the meeting goes bad and he gets shot or something," Mello thought to hisself.

Mello mainly just laid in bed and only got up to use the bathroom,  
This was the first night he slept alone since he's been with the mafia.

The next morning Mello gets up with a grunt and heads for the shower,  
Once Mello undresses he steps into a rather large shower that could easily fit 3 people in know problem.

Letting the hot water run down his back Mello grabs the shampoo,  
Running his fingers through his hair Mello closes his eyes.

That's when Mello hears the glass door being pulled open,  
Quick to rinse his face,  
Mello opens his eye to see Zakk behind him with a glass of what looks to be vodka.

"I didn't want you to get lonely, with the Big man being gone, I thought I'd keep you company," Zakk says in a hushed toned.

Mello was up against the wet tile,  
"What are you doing in Rods room,"  
Mello questioned.

Zakk quickly stretches a arm out besides Mello face, causing him to flinch,  
"That's not you're place to question me,"  
Zakk says playing with Mello wet hair.

afraid to move, Mello pulls his head away, causing his wet hair to slip out of Zakks hand and stick to the side of his face.

"You've been here a few weeks now and you still have some fight in you," Zakk says looking Mello up and down,

"I'll let you in on a secret, I like when my bitch puts up a fight, the yelling the kicking and screaming, really tunes me on," Zakk continue to say. closing the distance between.

Mello felt his stomach flip,  
"Can I please finish my shower," Mello says hoping Zakk would give him some space.

"By all means be my guest," zakk says thought a smile.

Zakk give Mello some room, but steps back and watched sipping on his drink,  
Mello knew zakk wouldn't let him out unless he finished washing up.

Mello didn't want to wash his body in front of Zakk, so he turned around and faced the shower head, mello grabs the conditioner and starts running it through his hair.

Zakk puts his glass down and grabs a bar of soap, zakk proceeds two leather his hands with the soap,  
Once his hands are slippery and bubbly   
Zakk snakes his hand around Mellos waist.

Mello tenses up "Please let me be Zakk"  
Mello pleads, with his eyes closed Mello puts his hand over Zakk, not wanting Zakk to take this farther.

"You only have one purpose and it's not to tell me what to do," Zakk said stroking circles on Mello's lower stomach.

Mello felt like he was going to have a panic attack, mello take his hand away from Zakk and runs it through his wet hair trying to calm down.

"You seem tensed maybe I could help you relax," Zakk Whispers on the back of Mellos neck,  
Zakk puts two fingers in his glass,  
"Maybe we can help each other relax,"  
Zakk says smiling.

Mello knew he didn't have a choice,  
He also knew he couldn't handle sex right now,  
He barely had time to recover from the motel, "can I just suck you, I promise to do it right," Mello manages to says with a wisper,  
Knowing he can't Escape what's about to happen, Mello just hopes he could at least lessen the pain.

" that's a kind offer, but I was thinking something a little more intimate,"  
Zakk says taking his fingers out of the glass, "but don't worry I'll still let you suck my cock," zakk said sliding both his vodka coated fingers inside Mello.

The pain takes Mello's breath away,  
In a panic he reaches behind his back at an attempt to stop Zakk,  
But Zakk grabs Mello by the back of the neck pushing him up against the tile.

"Aghh Zakk please Ughh Please stop," Mello yells trying to get out of Zakks hold.

Thrusting his fingers harder "ohh yea beg, yell for help." Zakk says get turned on even more.

Mello manages to get free, and with out thinking throws his head back Hitting Zakk in the nose, Zakk stumbled back holding his fack as his nose starts to bleed.

Mello knew he did it now,  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE," zakk yelled   
"I was going to take it easy on you, but seeing you really want to put up a fight,  
I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks," Zakk threatens.

Mello runs for the glass door throwing it open, but Zakk grabbed him by his hair, "where the fuck are you going to run to," zakk laughs.

Zakk threw Mello on to the floor outside the shower knocking the wind out of him,  
Mello is trying to catch his breath when Zakk steps out of the shower,  
" there's nowhere to go, No one is going to save you, do you need some sense knocked into you," Zakk says once again grabbing Mello by the hair and slamming his head against the toilet.

Mello vision flickers black all he can hear is a ringing in his ears, Mello falls back to the bathroom tile,  
"Oh that looks bad, let me clean it for you," Zakk says getting his vodka from the shower.

Zakk came back and poured the contents of the glass onto the cut on the left side of Mellos temple, the cut was sure to leave a scar.

Mello yelled and shook his head trying to move away from the liquids,

"I hope that scars up nice and petty for you, so you'll have a consistent reminder to just do as you're told,"  
Zakk says getting on his knees.

Zakk pushes hisself between Mello's legs,  
" wait... wait please," Mello begs,  
Not really sure what he wants Zakk to wait for, maybe he was just trying to buy some time.

Zakk thrust his hard cock in all at once,  
Thrusting as hard as he could making sure to hurt Mello,  
"Ughhh Stop Ahh stop it" Mello cried out feeling like he was going to break.

Zakk starts to lick the alcohol off Mellos neck, when he's done Zakk sucks and bites his neck and shoulder making sure to leave marks.

With a few more thrust Zakk pushes down on Mellos hips to get as deep as he could,  
Mello pushes off Zakks arms trying to get away,  
But it was to late Mello feels Zakk filling him up with his white sticky seeds.

When Zakk is done he pulls out and stands up, Mello is lefted on the floor shaking, "get up on your knees" Zakk barked.

Mello couldn't move, he tried to get up but the pain in his legs and back wouldn't let him move  
Zakk pulls Mello to his knees.

Mello whimpers as he's pulled up,  
"Clean this off," zakk says holding his dick out.

Mello just looks up at him,  
"You where practically begging to suck it early, so here it is," zakk said grabbing the back of Mello head and forcing hisself down Mello's throat.

Mello gags, his eyes starts to water, he could test Zakk salty cum as he thrust in his mouth.

Once Zakk was satisfied he let's Mello fall to the floor,  
"Next time be a good slut and you won't get hurt," Zakk said before spitting on Mello then leaving.

Mello crawls to the shower, turning it hotter then lays down on his side, letting the water wash Zakks DNA off.

"How much longer can I last like this,  
Will I ever be free or will I live like this for the rest of my life,  
I don't know how much longer I can hold on" Mello thought rolling over on his back with closed eyes,  
letting the water fall on his face.

Once the shower got cold Mello struggles to his feet, grabs his towel drys off his hair then wraps the towel around his thin waist.

Mello doesn't bother to get dressed, he let's his body fall to the bed wearing nothing but his towel, Mello then Drift Off to Sleep where he could Escape, 

Mello normally dream about being back at wammy with Matt, he would yell at Matt to turn his games down, sneak out to party stores, or just wrestle around like kids.

when Mello would wake up he understood why they were called dreams, some time he would cry,  
He just wishes things could go back the way they were, even if that meant he would be second to near.

Eventually Rod would return and when he did,  
Rod would see the marks on Mello's neck And shoulder and accuse him of whoring around, Mello would try to explain what happened with out naming Zakk, but in the end Rod would beat him until he was unconscious.

***********************************

A few weeks had went by and Rod told Mello he had another meeting, only this time he wanted Mello to come along.

Mello was a bit surprised and felt there was a catch, but considering what happened last time when Rod lefted,  
Mello would take that chance.

Pulling up to a nightclub Mello could hear the music blasting,  
The business Rod had here was to talk to another gang leader named sebastian, they needed to talk about the fact that Rod's men have been seen dealing in sebastian's territory,  
And they wanted to solve the problem without starting a gang war.

Rod turned the car off and turned toward Mello "I bought you here to help smooth things over, so we I say so I need you to do what your best at." Rod says like he's telling a game plan.

Mello had a idea what he meant but wasn't sure, and he hoped he was wrong. 

reaching in his pocket Rod pulled out a Little ring with a bar attached to it *Cock Ring*.

"There's a few things I need you to do before we enter" Rod says spitting the Ring on his finger.

Mello nods his head letting Rod no he's listen,  
"First I need you to lay your seat back and pull you dick out" Rod said 

Mello slowly reaches for the handle and lays back, looking out the window he continues to unzip his pants,  
Once he's done unzipping he uses his gloved hand to pull hisself out and looks over to Rod for Furniture instructions.

Rod leans forward and grabs Mello's Dick "this might sting a little" Rod says jokingly sliding the metal ring down to the base.

Mello hisses out in pain when he feels the bar pressing against his head,  
"what ugh is this," Mello asked holding on to the head of his seat.

"Let just say it's a special ring"  
Rod says with a smug attitude.

Mello got that it was some type of ring but what was the purpose,  
Rod finished up and Mello tucked hisself back in his pants.

"Now I need you to take this" Rod said holding out a little pill.

"What's that for" Mello says with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about, it will help you relax, with this being your first big job I need you calm," Rod explain calmly.

Mello didn't buy it there was something more to it, and what was the point of this god damn ring,  
Mello took the pill from Rod and swallow it.

"If all goes according to plan we will be celebrating in no time," Rod said opening his door and getting out.

Once inside Mello takes a look around,  
It was pretty dark with different color lights flashing, the music was so loud it was hard to even here hisself think.

Rod and Mello made their way to the back where rod knock on a door that stated private office.

They got welcomed in and entered,  
"Rod how's it going it's been to long," Sebastian says like he seen a old friend.

"Tell me about it," Rod said taking a seat and pulling Mello by the wrist, have Mello sit across his lap.

The men have been talking for 15minutes when Sebastian's asked if Rod would like a drink, Rod accepted sebastian offer but insist that Mello make their drinks, saying something along the lines of "what good is a bitch if they can't serve you,".

Mello got up to make the drinks, walking to a little bar against the wall Mello started feeling weird,  
He felt hot, light headed, and his skin felt like it was tingling.

"so how do you want to seal the deal," sebastian asked 

Mello was walking back with their drinks, setting sebastian's on his desk, then sitting back down on Rods lap.

"I was thinking I'd let this sweet thing seal the deal," Rod said stroking up Mellos thigh.

Mello nearly moaned at the touch,  
"Ahh Why am I so sensitive, it feels like my skin is vibrating," Mello thinks to hisself, biting his lips to keep quiet,  
Then it hits him "it has to have something to do with the pill from earlier Fuck," Mello thought.

"How do I know he doesn't have any diseases," sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

"I can a sure you I keep my bitches clean, they get tested weekly," rod says reassuring the other man.

"I want you to go and give this guy the best blowjob he's ever had," Rod whispers softly in Mellos ear,  
Rod's hot breath against his skin made Mello react a way he wished he didn't.

Mello could feel he was starting to get aroused, and with that ring around him it was starting to hurt, " damn it that's what Rod meant by Celebrating in no time, I can't control my body," Mello thought getting pissed.

" I'll leave you to be, when you're done come find me in one of the private rooms," Rod says getting up and leaving.

"Well looks like Ross has a lot of faith in you, let's see what you have to offer," sebastian said opening his legs.

It would take Mello only 5 minutes until he was swallowing the salty substance,  
"Damn that was good, you can tell Ross I except and all is forgotten," Sebastian says rubbing the corner of Mellos mouth.

Mello got up and found Rod and give him the good news,  
Rod pulled Mello onto the couch and started rubbing his inner thigh, "that's my boy, I bet by now you're petty swollen and need to relieve yourself,"  
Rod says teasing his sensitive body.

Mello couldn't help but arche up into his touch "Rod please take the ring off it's starting to hurt," Mello says trying to control hisself.

"I can't take it off until I'm satisfied,"  
Rod says starting to unzip Mellos Vest and kissing on his neck.

The pills have fully kicked in, now he he was fully aroused and his body was sensitive to the touch, "Rod please," Mello whined, he just wanted the damn thing off.

"Are you asking me to fuck you," Rod said twisting Mellos words.

"Ahh No....Yes....ugh I don't know, I just want this feeling to stop," Mello said holding onto Rod's head as he Kisses Down his body.

"The feeling you're experiencing is that you're Cock wants to cum, but can't as long as you have that ring on, and the pill.... well just think of those as a mood booster," Rod said started to undresses.

Mello knew he didn't want to fuck Rod,  
But he also knew he wouldn't stop hurting until he did,   
"was I really asking for it this time....No it's the drugs I would never want this, but I am willing to have sex with Rod this time, No it's only cuz of that damn pill,"  
Mello thought to hisself, to confused to think straight.

Of course it was still rape Rod just use dirty tricks to confuse Mello, to make Mello think he wanted it.

Rod finished get undresses and sits back against the couch "if you want to feel better my dick is all yours," Rod said stroking himself.

Mello swallowed hard, getting up he puts one leg over Rods lap straddling him, Mello then reach through his legs and positioned Rod's hard cock against his entrance.

Mello lowered hisself down until Rod was all the was inside him,   
Mello started Grinding against Rod,  
"That's it faster, faster baby" Rod says holding onto his hips.

Mello had one hand on Rod,  
and with his other hand he grab his now Red and stolen member, "Ughh Rod please I need this off it's really started to hurt, this can't be okay,"  
Mello says grunting, trying to remove the ring.

Rod grabs Mellos hand "It come off when you finish your job,"  
Rod said 

with Mello still on him, Rod gets up pulls out and turns Mello around, and bends Mello over the arm of the couch, Rod then puts Mello behind his back,   
"In this position your hands can't wondered," Rod said started to fuck Mello again.

Mello felt like his arms were going to break the way Rod was holding them,  
Not to mention begging in this position was even worse, cuz now Rod was ramming into him, causing his restricted cock to rub against the couch.

"I'm so close, don't worry I'll be filling you up any minute now," Rod says trusting harder.

"Ahh Rod...Wait Rod..Oww ughhh"  
Was all Mello could get out as Rod started thrusting deeper and harder.

"That's it cry out my name"  
Rod said using one hand to now grab Mello's already bruised hips.

With a few more rough thrust Rod cummed inside Mello's trembling body.

"Ahh you did good kid, now let's take care of you," Rod said pulling Mello up by the neck,   
holding Mello up against his body.

Rod started taking the bar out first,   
Rod moving the bar around caused a shock of pain to run up his back,  
Mello gasped out and pressed up against Rod more.

Rod still having his hand around Mello's throat "hmm I didn't know you'd like it this much," Rod says pushing the bar back against Mello.

"Ughhh Please just take it off" Mello says through clothes teeth.

"Such a buzz kill" Rod said finally removing the bar, then the ring.

Mello sigh also immediately letting his eyes roll back,  
"I guess I got you in to this mess, I should help you out a bit," Rod said starting to stroke Mello's painful erection.

It only took a few Strokes until Mello was cumming in Rod's rough hands,  
Rod let go off Mello letting him fall unto the couch, "get dressed we got to head back," Rod says getting dressed.

Once in the car Mello lays up against his window staring at the sky,  
"Ohh Matt I'm sorry for what I've be come, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, I hope you find someone better then me.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the flashbacks I would just think of little stories that would fit in this story,
> 
> Side note I was going to write what happened with Zakk before Matt showed up, but I didn't what to drag the flashbacks on,  
> But I'll add more to this chapter later.


	10. Taking care

Matt and Mello slept most of the first day it was well needed for both,  
On the second morning Mello woke up still laying on Matt chest.

Mello breathes in Matt's scent which was a faint smoke smell, normally Mello hated the smell of cigarettes but it was becoming comforting,

Mello rolls over with a grunt to get his glass of water, sitting up taking a sip he see Matt starting to wake up,  
Matt rubs his eyes and gives a soft smile to Mello "Goodmorning," Matt says with a raspy voice rubbinghis eyes.

Mello thought for once it was a Goodmorning,  
"Goodmorning Matt" Mello said smiling downat at Matt.

Matt got up out of bed and went to the kitchen leaven Mello alone,  
Mello sat his glass down and relaxed against the wall, he could hear Matt rummaging around the cupboards,  
Matt returned moments later with a ice pack and a bottle a pain relievers,

Matt was holding out the ice pack to Mello,  
" I hate to ask but do you know what they give you the other day, It seemed to be really strong I don't know if it's still in your system, I don't want these to combine with those and give you some weird side effects," Matt says looking over the bottle in his hand,

Mello put the ice pack on the bed,  
" well those there are over the counter, I hate to say it but they have give me way worse," Mello says a bit uncomfortable,   
" this time it was just a roofie," mello says still unable to look up at Matt,

In fact his mind was starting to wander,  
Saying the drugs name reminded him of that night, Zakk was a guy who got off on pain and torture, he would make Mello take various drugs leavening him defenseless, then Zakk would do what ever his heart desired,

Matt notice Mello was staring off and his hand was shaking, carefully sitting on the bed next to Mello, Matt grabs his hand, Mello jumps at the sudden  
contact, "hey you're safe now, I'm sorry I brought that up I should have know it's to soon," Matt says running his thumb over Mello's shaky hand.

Mello looks over the room real fast seeing where he was, realizing he was at Matt's   
" I-I'm ok it's nothing," Mello stay trying to play it off,

Matt wasn't going to push him,  
Matt just grabs the ice pack and opens the bottle " will you put this on your side and take these," matt says handing Mello 2 pills. 

Mello took them but before swallowing them " I'll only take these if you take some too and Ice your side as well," mello says like he's negotiating a deal.

Matt groaned "I told you I'm fine just let me take care of you," Matt says whining,

Mello leaned closer towards Matt's face "really?" Mello says not believing him

"Yes" Matt says rising his voice in frustration.

Mello gently brushes Matt side with his finger tips causing Matt to flinch "Bullshit" Mello says sitting back,

"Fine I'll take the damn pills," Matt yelled before getting out two pills quickly swallowing them, Matt Sticks his tongue out, showing That had swallowed his pills, "Happy now, take yours," matt said annoyed 

Mello smiled to hisself then took his pills, Mello was still only wrapped in a sheet, Matt noticed he was a bit smaller then befor, "are you hungry I can make us some eggs or something," Matt says hoping Mello will eat something.

Mello didn't really eat much between being passed around and being depressed he lost his appetite, "I'm ok but thinks," Mello says laying back down.

Matt went to the kitchen anyways and cooked some scramble eggs, not a lot but enough for the two of them to share,  
Matt put them on one plate, he grab a fork and head back to the room, Matt reclaimed his spot on the bed,

Forking some eggs and blowing on them, Matt then holds the fork out to Mello "Come on I can't eat all this by my self," Matt says shaking the fork at Mello.

"I said I wasn't hungry, And we both know you could finish that plate and another." Mello says giving Matt a blank look.

Matt put the fork back on the plate with a sigh " man now am going to survive"  
Matt says putting the plate on the bed.

"You can eat it dumbass, I'm just not hungry," Mello says a little irritated.

"No I can't, if you don't eat I can't eat, that simple," matt says dramatically.

"Oh my god is this because of earlier with the pills," Mello says sitting up on his elbow.

"Yes but when I was making the egg I realized you had a good point, you're stubbornness worked for you to help me, so let me feed you," Matt says picking the fork backup.

"Fine I'll eat some damn eggs," Mello said before taking a bite.

Matt was happy with hisself, even though he was sure there was other methods to dealing with this, but in the end Mello was eating and that's all that mattered right now.

They finish the plate of eggs together, Matt took the empty plate to the kitchen and came back,   
"Hey is it ok if I take a shower real quick," Mello asked Matt nervously.

"Ofcourse it's fine you don't need to ask,   
What's mine is yours," Matt says happily,

"Befor you get in take these with you," Matt said trying to pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a band-T, pulling them from a duffle bag.

Mello took the clothes looking them over, " these were mine back at wammy, you brought them with you,"  
Mello says taken back a bit.

"Well yea, I thought you would like you're stuff, you left the closet pretty much full," matt said rubbing the back of his head.

Mello was a bit dumbfounded at how Matt always manages to think of him,   
" thank you this means a lot," Mello said getting off the bed and walking over to Matt giving him a hug.

Matt was surprised at first Mello didn't really like showing this kind of emotion, Matt didn't mind thought he put his arms around Mello and they just stayed there for a minute.

They were both just happy to have each other back, happy to be whole again, happy to be home.

Mello broke the hug "I'm going to be quick, then maybe we can watch a movie or something," Mello says looking at Matt who was still close.

"Okay I'll be here if you need me," Matt said letting Mello go.

Mello went into the bathroom,   
Matt didn't want to go to fair just in case Mello fell or something,  
Matt open his bedroom window and pulled out a cigarette.

"god it felt so good just to hug him again, man what he said the other day about me I still can't get over it, Mello said I was his everything, I was his home, I love him more then he could ever understand," Matt thinks to hisself well taking a long drag.

Mello shut the door behind him, he put his clothes on the counter and turned the water on, Mello then tossed the sheet that had been around his waist aside,  
That's when Mello seen hisself in the mirror, horrified at what was looking back at him.

"That's not me, that can't be me, how am I walking, how I'm I okay," Mello thought reaching his hand towards the mirror.

When Mellos hand makes contact with the mirror it sends him in a panic, Mello breaks the mirror terrified of his reflection.

Matt hears glass break and throws his cigarette out and runs to the bathroom door, Matt tries to open it but it was locked fear kicks in,   
" is he trying to hurt hisself, was that why he hugged me, was he saying goodbye," Matt's mind was racing

"MELLO PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, ARE YOU OKAY," Matt screamed in panic.

Mello felt to the floor, he was know longer in Matt's apartment but back at the motel, and Rod was banging on the door, Mello pushes himself up against the tub "Please just leave me alone," Mello yells pleading pulled his knees to his chest.

"Mello I'm coming in," Matt yelled not wasting anytime befor kicking in the door,  
Matt see Mello on the floor and runs over to him.

Mello puts his arms out and tries to hit Matt away "Please Rod I'm sorry," Mello cried out.

Matt ignored what he said, and pulled Mello into his lap hugging him,   
as if he were to let go he would lose him again,   
"Mello it's me, it's Matt nobody is going to hurt you," Matt wisper against Mellos   
Head.

Mello snapped back to where he was and who he was really with " Matt I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I just- I." Mello Says hysterically crying clinging onto Matt.

"It's okay it's not your fault, are you hurt anywhere," Matt asked still concerned looking over Mellos arms.

"How can you stand to look at me, let alone touch me, I'm disgusting, I'm so unpure," Mello cried talking his arms away from Matt.

"Heyy you are not disgusting, and your still pure to me, Mello what they did to you was out of anger and Hate, out of your control," Matt says holding the back of Mellos head.

"One day someone will love you, and when that time comes you will know the difference, you'll know it wasn't your fault,  
I'm sorry you can't see that now, but I promise you, you will," Matt said then cupped Mellos face looking him in his teary blue eyes.

"I will never not want to look at you," Matt said giving Mello his best smile.

Mello didn't know what to say,  
He wanted to tell matt how much he loved him, that he meant everything to him,  
But was scared of how Matt might react,  
Mello laid his head on Matt shoulder,   
"Your always there for Matt no matter what," Mello says calming down.

"Why don't you take your shower, I'll sweep up the glass," Matt says helping Mello to his feet.

Mello took his shower while Matt cleaned up the bathroom, Matt was just finishing up when Mello got out,  
Matt noticed Mello's hair and bangs were a bit longer then what he liked,  
"If you like I can trim up your hair for you," Matt offers 

"You don't have to do that it's fine," Mello says not wanting to bother him anymore.

Matt gets out the scissors,  
"Come on I insist" Matt said 

"Do you even know how to cut hair,"  
Mello asked questioning Matt.

Mello did want a hair cut, but wasn't sure if Matt knew how,  
"How hard can it be, it's just a trim." Matt says sitting Mello on the toilet.

"Fine just don't fuck it up," Mello sighs

Mello sat there in his towel well Matt brushed out his hair, once it was parted Matt got started taking little snip at a time,  
" we're going to be here a few minutes I guess I should explain why I left," Mello says quietly.

"We don't have to talk about it, it's in the past," Matt said taking a few more snips.

" no I owe you an explanation, especially after all you've done for me," Mello says more serious.

"Okay, I'm listening," Matt says preparing himself for the worse.

"I left because of Near and Roger,  
Roger said the L didn't pick his next successor and that we should share it,  
I couldn't work with Near, not if I'm always going to be second to him,"  
Mello said sounding hurt.

"I got upset and told Roger I was going to leave, part of me wished he would have stopped me, I ran to our room and packed a big, I wanted to say goodbye to you, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, so I lefted my rosary on your bed," Mello says rubbing his rosary in his fingers.

"In hopes you would come after me, I waited at the hill top for a few days, until I realized how selfish I was being, for wanting you to leave wammy with me, Matt I never wanted to leave you, the thought of you was the only thing keeping alive, I'm sorry if I hurt you," Mello said hoping Matt would understand.

Matt was finishing up his bangs,  
"I left two weeks after you,  
I packed up my stuff and what was left of yours," Matt says thinking back.

"I didn't know where to go so I went to the hill top as well, hoping you would be there waiting for me,  
When you didn't show up I got upset, I threw the Rosary out of frustration, but then I picked it back up and put it on, I knew I just had to find you," Matt says putting the scissors away.

"I'm not mad anymore Mello," Matt says with a exhale.

"Thank you Matt, for both," Mello said grabbing the ends of his hair,  
"But thanks a lot for forgiving me," Mello said.

"Any time, get dressed and we can watch a movie," Matt says finishing cleaning up the hair on the floor.

"Alright but no cheesy rom-com,"  
Mello says half serious.

"Aww but those are the best,  
fine and your hair looks great by the way," Matt said leaven the room.

Mello ran his hand through his hair,  
It's was cut back to the way he liked it just above his shoulder,  
Mello got dressed, when he was done he opened the bathroom door and went to the bedroom.

"Hey I have a question, you said you left two weeks after me, Right?"  
Mello asked getting on the bed.

"Yea why," Matt says looking through movies on Netflix.

"I was just curious, how did you get this place and everything in it, I mean if you left around 5 mouths ago, I'm not tying to sound nosey or anything," Mello say watching Matt get on the bed beside him.

"Oh well I um, I may have hooked a credit card up to some rich guys account," Matt said nervously.

"You what, Matt what if he finds out," Mello says concern.

"Don't worry he won't find out, it's under his name plus he's like a billionaire, we can't go crazy but we can live happily," Matt says putting on sherlock Holmes.

"We... as in us," Mello says surprised at Matt's words.

"Umm yea I was thinking you could just live here, I mean we were roommates and he did get along well, there's no need for you to leave right now," Matt says nervously rambling.

Mello grabs Matt's hand, "I would appreciate that Matt, it could be like old times," Mello says smiling to hisself.

"Yea like old times," Matt said letting Mello lay against him.

They watched their movie, yelling at the tv, trying to predict what was going to happen next.

Matt trund the tv off, it was now around 3 in the afternoon, "well that was a good movie," Matt said reaching over Mello to put the remote on the nightstand.

"It was," Mello mumbles finding himself looking at Matt over him.

Matt sat back on the bed, "I need to run to the store for a few things, are you going to be okay here alone,"  
Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea I'll be fine, I'll just stay in bed," Mello says putting the covers over him.

"Alright I'll also get dinner, anything in particular you want," Matt said putting his shoes on.

Mello realized he hadn't had chocolate in months, the thought of it made is mouth water, "chocolate lots of chocolates," Mello says excited.

Matt gives Mello a look that says, "that's not a dinner" Mello starts giving Matt is best pouting face that silently says,  
"Please Matt I need it,"

Matt let's out a sigh "fine but you have to eat a real dinner to okay," Matt said putting a striped shirt on.

Mello nods his head in agreement,  
Matt puts his hand on the side of Mello's face, "I'll be less than 30 minutes," Matt says worried to leave him alone.

They said their goodbyes and Matt lefted, Mello looked around a messy room,  
"I know I should be resting but I want to do something for Matt even if it's small," Mello thought to hisself 

Mello sat up on the bed, "I can at least clean up a bit," Mello said looking around.

He started in the kitchen, not to his surprise the sink was full with dirty dishes, "I guess I'll start here," Mello says with a sigh.

"How does one person have this many dishes," Mello said filling the sink.

He eventually finish the dishes drying them and putting them away, then cleaning the counters taking out the trash.

Mello could feel that his pain pills we're wearing off, "maybe I should take a break," Mello says falling back on the bed.

Looking up at a blank ceiling Mello turns his head in disgust at in all to familiar sight, he then notice all the clothes scattered around the room.

"Okay... one last thing then I'll rest," Mello said struggling to stand back up. 

Gathering up all the clothes Mello thought " how many striped shirts does he own," throwing them into the hamper.

"That wasn't so bad," Mello said running a hand over his face,  
He noticed a pile of clothes behind the hamper that he missed.

He picked them up but was shocked at what he seen   
"what the fuck is this... blood?," Mello said looking over the shirt, 

Mello then grabbed the jeans that was also covered is blood, "what happened, is this Matt's, I didn't see any Marks or cuts on him, he just had," Mello couldn't finish is words.

The thought hit him and it made his stomach turn, "he has bruised ribs,  
Something happened that night I knew it and I let it slide," Mello though feeling guilty.

Mello heard their front door opening,  
"Mello I'm home, I hope you don't mind I just got pizza for dinner, Hey did you clean your supposed to stay in bed," Matt said putting the grocery bags on the counter.

Mello didn't say anything he just sat on the floor holding a bloodstained shirt,  
"Mello did you hear me you need to stop pushing yourself, Matt said before stopping in the doorway.

Matt see Mello on the floor "Heyy is everything ok," Matt asked not moving from his spot.

"What happened the night you found me," Mello says holding back tears.

"What do you mean what happened," Matt says confused.

Mello through the clothes at Matt, " I mean what happened and how the fuck did you break you're ribs, and please don't lie to me Matt," Mello yelled.

Matt felt his stomach drop, he never wanted Mello to find out about that night, at least not like this.

"Is it your blood Matt," Mello asked looking up from the floor.

"No... no it's not mine," Matt says quietly.

Mello didn't know if that was better or worse, "then whose is it then," Mello says resting his head in his hands.

Matt didn't know how to say it, if he told him who's blood it was he would have to tell him the whole story,  
"Mello I will tell you but it might be hard to hear, are you sure you want to know," Matt asked kneeling beside Mello.

Mello looked at Matt who was now holding his hand, "I need to know," Mello said preparing himself.

Matt let on a sigh "It's... It's Zakks,"  
Matt manages to say.

" wait what, Zakk... Zakk who," Mello said panicked.

"The guy from the night Club and his friend," Matt said barely a whisper

"How do you know his name Matt, what happened," Mello said scared Zakk might have hurt Matt.

Matt held on to both of Mellos hands trying to calm him down,  
"I'm going to tell you everything, but It will be hard to hear okay," Matt says weeping way Mellos tears.

Mellos shook his head yes letting Matt know he was listening,  
"When I was looking for you I ran a face recognition scan on you, and it took me to some website," Matt said preparing hisself for the worst.

"I seen... umm I seen the... the website took me to a livestream, I seen what they did to you that guy, Zakk was in the video that's how I know his name," Matt said started to stroke Mello hands with his thumbs.

"When the live was over I got a link to the night Club and a pass code to get in,  
It took 2 weeks for me to be able to use the code, long story short I seen Zakk and the other guy leaving the room you were in," Matt said feel like he was going to vomit.

"The video Oh my God, fuck Matt I didn't know," Mello says starting to cry harder. 

Matt pulled Mello into a hug rubbing his back, "know.. know it's not you're fault, Mello just listen, I got you to the car and went back, I got them to take me to the alley, where I killed them, I know it wasn't right but I couldn't let them go after what they did to you, and I know it may sound horrible but if I could find that other guy for the stream, I'd kill him to," Matt said starting to rock them both.

Mello held onto Matt shirt "Matt I'm not mad at you I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide this from me and go through it alone, but I don't what you killing anyone for me, I don't want that on you," Mello said against Matt's neck.

Matt held Mello until they both calmed down, 10 minutes later Both boys where silent just sitting on the floor,  
"I bet the pizza is cold, I'm going to go warm it up and bring you a plate," Matt says letting Mello go.

"Okay... thinks," Mello said resting against the bed.

Matt came back with 2 plates of dinner,  
They ate their food in silence,  
"I almost forgot, I got something for you," Matt said running to the kitchen to come back with a beg.

Matt give Mello a chocolate bar "that's not the surprise, that's so you don't hit me," Matt says rummaging around a bag full of chocolates.

"Ughh Matt what did you get that would make me want to hit you," Mello said opening his candy.

"Found it, this," matt said holding out a bottle of black nail polish.

"Why would you get that," Mello asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it would look good on you, would you let me paint your nails Please," Matt says with a dorky smile that Mello secretly loved.

"Ughhhh Fine but just this once," Mello said giving Matt his hand.

Matt did think Mello would look good with the black nail polish, but he also got it to take Mell'os mind off things,  
Even if it was only for a few minutes,  
Matt got started holding Mello's hand  
And doing is best to not get any on his fingers.

Mello ate his chocolate and watched as Matt held his hand, concentrating so hard on his task,   
"I should be a artist check them out," Matt says sarcastically.

Mello took his hand and looked at his nails, they weren't bad, the few spots he did get on his fingers would wash off eventually, "Not bad Jeeves," Mello said  
He actually did like it, it fits him.

"Hey when your done with that hand why don't you play your game boy or whatever and I'll sit with you." Mello said taking another bite of chocolate.

"I don't know, I haven't really been in the mood to play any games, "Matt says with a shrug.

Mello wanted Matt to relax a bit, he's done so much there's pass few days for him, "come on you can play pokemon, and tell me about it and I'll act like I understand what you're talking about, but really I have know clue,"  
Mello said encouraging the red head. 

Matt thought about it for a moment,  
"Okay but only for an hour tops," Matt said fishing up his left hand.

"Sure just an hour," Mello mutters sarcastically getting up off the floor.

Mello sat on the bed and waited as Matt went to the livingroom to retrieve his switch,  
Matt came back and had another chocolate bar for Mello.

Matt got into bed and laid back,  
Mello waited for Matt to get comfortable before he laid his head on Matt's chest.

Matt was confused by Mello showing him so much affection, " I not sure what's up with Mello lately, he's been though so much, so maybe he's just happy to be out of that place, but I can't help but feel there's something between us lately," Matt thought to hisself turning his game on.

"I don't care how much time he need I'll wait for him," Matt thought putting his arms around Mello, holding his game up for both of them to see.

"I know things are different between us now, but I never been more sure about anything in my life, I love you Matt and I hope we can be more then friends one day." Mello thought to hisself watching Matt battle an Electric Mouse.

Matt ofcourse played his game longer then he said he would, and Mello ate at least 3 chocolate bars,  
Eventually Mello fell asleep watching Matt.

Around 10 o'clock matt turned his game off and set it aside, he give Mello a kiss on his forehead and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thanks if you made it this far,  
> It means a lot considering this is my first Fic,
> 
> The nextchapter is in the works.


	11. Walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a few small time skips nothing major,  
> ages are still currently the same,  
> I had to break up this chapter with the next chapter otherwise it would have been a really long chapter.

It's been a little over a month since Matt found Mello and things have been okay lately.

Mello was still sensitive about what happened and wouldn't really talk about it, Matt didn't mind that, he just thought he should talk to someone about it, it wasn't good to bottled things ups,  
But that's what Mello's best at.

Mello started having nightmares of the mafia,  
But Matt is always there to comfort him, as for his body he barely had any bruises or marks left,  
Mello even started investigating Kira again, thinks to Matt computers and software,

Matt got back into his games and he would even help with the case,  
Matt did have one condition thought  
That was,

they don't work on the weekends, even though Matt would sometimes catch Mello up at night going over files.

On this Saturday the boy's were Playing Mario party sitting on the floor up against the couch,  
they are currently in the middle of a mini game and 50 coins are on the line.

Matt was practically jumping up and down in his set "Come on, I totally got you," Matt yelled bumping his shoulder against Mello's.

Mello returned a nudge back, " Ohh I think I'm finally going to be you at you're game," Mello says while painted nails danced across his control.

Mello ended up winning " Ha I finally beat you" Mello says almost pushing Matt over.

Matt tackled Mello to the floor "If you didn't push your massive body against me, I wouldn't have lost," Matt said sarcastically while pinning Mello down.

"You're the one who started it, Hitting me soo hard, you just about knocked the wind out of me," Mello said dramatically.

"Oh what ever" Matt started to laugh.

After the laughing stopped they found their self's just staring at each other.  
Mello looked up into Emerald green eyes that looked back with such happines.

"You have petty eyes" Matt says hovering over him.

"What" Mello said as the feeling of deja vu creeped up.

"You're eyes are a real pretty blue," Matt says looking back and forth at his eyes.

Mello placed a hand on Matt's right cheek "you must really mean that" Mello thought to himself smiling up at Matt.

"It's nice to have days like this" Matt though to hisself looking down at Mello's lips.

Without thinking Matt leaned down connecting there lips, Mello was a bit shocked, he didn't move.

"Kiss back, you like him right, it's Matt," Mello mentally yelled at hisself.

Mello feels panicked as he stares up at the blink ceiling of the apartment,  
Matt put his hand on the side of Mello's face continuing the kiss.

Mello jerks his head to the side  
"please stop," Mello wines out.

Matt threw hisself off Mello realizing what he did, "Fuck how could I've been so stupid, I had him pinned and kissed him suddenly," Matt yelled at hisself.

"Mello I'm so sorry I didn't me to scare you or anything," Matt said not moving any closer.

Mello closed his eyes trying to calm down, when he felt calmer he slowly sat up not look at Matt, " I know you didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry it's just-"  
Mello couldn't bring hisself to finish his senten.

"know it's fine I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry, let's just forget about it  
And finish the game," Matt said handing Mello his controller.

"Yea okay," Mello mumbles taking the control from Matt.

"Why did I have to freak out,  
I want to be with Matt,  
But I can't help but see their faces when he touched me like that,  
Even a damn kiss was to hard," Mello thought mindlessly playing the game.

"It's been 7 months since we last kissed,  
I now understand my feelings for him are more then I thought they were back then," Mello thought to hisself 

"Why I'm I soo dumb at times, and how could I have missed read his feelings like that, it's fine, as along as I still have him as a friend," Matt thought to hisself hitting the dice.

At the end of the game Matt won by 4 starts, he turned off the system and put the controllers up, Matt then walked back over to Mello.

"Heyy you want to go get some coffee or something, you haven't really left the apartment and it's a nice day out," Matt asked rocking on his heels.

Mello didn't really want to leave the apartment, he didn't want anyone to look at him, Mello thought everyone would know what happened to him and how he failed some how.

Mello thought about it for a few more minutes before answering "okay sure, but I don't want to be out to long," Mello said getting up.

Usually Mello was the one forcing Matt to go outside, "okay, there's a place down a few streets we can walk" Matt said as they put their boots on.

The walk to the coffee shop was silent, And Matt had noticed Mello was looking over his shoulders for most of the walk.

They ordered their coffees and Matt insisted they drink at a park,  
Matt took Mello up the street and sat down, Mello looked back and forth before taking a seat.

"See isn't it nice out," Matt says breathing in the fresh air.

"We both know your not a fan of the outside, but I appreciate you making me come out here today, it is nice," Mello said taking a sip of his coffee and glancing to the left.

Matt let out a sigh " who are you looking for" Matt says now looking around.

Mello snap his attention towards his coffee, " know one, what do you mean"  
Mello says rubbing his thumbs against his cup.

Matt turned his body towards Mello "Mello come on you've been looking around like someone's following us or something," Matt says realizing what was bothering Mello as his words came out.

Mello didn't say anything or look up from his cup, and Matt had knew what it was, "you're scared they might find us, or that they will see you out and take you back." Matt said putting the pieces together.

"Of course I'm scared they will find us, but I'm terrified they will see us together and take you as a punishment or something," Mello said and Matt could hear the fear in his voice.

"It's selfish of me to put you in danger like that, it's selfish of me to stay with you, it's selfish of me to want to be-" Mello stopped hisself realizing he was yelling and everyone was staring.

Matt just let him yell it out and when he stopped, he took hold of Mello's hand,  
"none of this is your fault, they won't come for us and if they do. Their going to have one hell of a fight on their hands," Matt said with more confidence then he really had.

"I think I all ready told you this but I won't let anything happen to you I promise, and don't worry about me I'll be fine." Matt said scooting closer to where their shoulders touched.

"I can't get the memories out of my head Matt,"  
Mello says with a cracked voice.

"I think we should talk about it later,  
You don't have to tell me everything just what you're comfortable with, and maybe that will ease your mind a bit,"  
Matt said letting Mello rest his head on him.

"I don't know if I can," Mello says,  
not knowing if he wants Matt to have to listen to the horrific events.

"I understand if you're not ready, but I think you are, you're stronger then you know," Matt's words actually give Mello a bit of confidence in hisself.

"Okay I'll try," Mello says sitting up to taking another sip of coffee.

They stayed out longer then they planed, they took a walk in the park before returning home, when they entered the apartment Mello went and sat at a small kitchen table off to the side while Matt got them some waters.

Matt took a seat across from Mello and slides a cup over, "just start when ever your ready," Matt said.

Matt didn't want to hear the things Mello went through, it's wasn't in a rude way he just didn't want to think of Mello in those situation,  
he wasn't sure if he could handle it, but he knew Mello needed someone to talk to and that he would only talk to him.

Mello stares at his hands while playing with his fingers, "they did some horrible things, I did some horrible this,some things you wouldn't even think of, are you sure you want to hear it." Mello says glancing up at Matt.

"If you're worried I'll think of you definitely, I won't you had know choice," Matt says nervously shaking his leg.

Mello didn't know if he believed that, after all he thinks of hisself differently now, Mello let out a shaky breath thinking back to the motel.

"Well I was trying to join the mafia so I would have some kind of resources to catch Kira, I found some people they asked me to find," Mello says shifting in his chair.

"But when we meant up it became clear they never intended on me joining, I tried to leave," Mello said getting choked up.

"But Zakk had put something in my drink, I couldn't move, I couldn't fight,  
They asked if I wanted to live or die." Mello says with shakier breath.

"I wanted to live, Fuck I wanted to fight,  
After I answered I became theirs, they A-attacked me, humiliated me, and when it was all done, I just cried like some bitch," Mello said angrily weeping a tear

"Then they took me to their place, it was some piece of shit run down Factory," Mello says crying more then he wanted to.

Matt reaches out to Mello "okay that's enough for now, you did great," Matt said holding his tears back.

Matt could see how hard it was getting for Mello to continue, he made progress and that was good.

"I know it's Saturday but how about we look over some Kira files" Matt suggested knowing Mello would say yes.

Mello straightened back up in his chair " yea I'd like that" Mello says weeping his face off.

They went to their bedroom and got a box of papers out and sat on the bed,  
Mello sat with his legs crossed while Matt sat against the wall.

A few hours later and Mello thinks he may be onto something "Hey check this out," Mello says passing some papers to Matt.

Matt was looking them over not sure what he was looking for, "what am I looking at?" Matt says turning the paper around.

Mello points to the paper, " this right here, see?" 

Matt read the file " Light yagami... Yea it says he worked with L,"

Mello rolls his eyes "yeah, and was the number one Kira suspect,I bet that's are guy," 

Matt still didn't get the picture, " okay but isn't his dad Like Chief of Police, and L hisself found him innocent," Matt asked 

"Yesss, but based on Ls files he still suspended Light of being Kira, plus his dad being a cap his a bonus, that means he would have access to criminal files,"  
Mello says handing more files over.

Matt open Soichiro Yagami folder and carefully looked it over, "You know what I think your onto something," 

Mello felt like he was closer to revenging L,  
"No L was onto something, we just have to finish it," Mello says snapping off a piece of chocolate between his teeth.

The next 3 following weeks Mello and Matt felt they were making pretty good progress on the case, they found out about Light taking over as L, and that Light and Near have been in contact.

Matt also kept talking with Mello about the mafia and he was really improving,  
Matt even convinced Mello to go shopping for some new clothes,  
Which ended up being mostly leather vest and too tight of pants, and a black leather jacket with Black fluff on it that Matt would says looked more like a boa.

The night they returned from shopping Matt ran to the bathroom as soon as he unlocked the front door, Mello thought that was odd and thought it was best to check on him, Mello walked up to the door to hear what sounded like Matt throwing up his guts.

Mello knocked on the door using his knuckles"you okay in there" Mello knew it was a dumb question.

Matt takes in a breath of air before answering "Umm yea just give me a min-" Matt said before putting in face back towards the toilet.

Mello sighed and waited against the wall, "you're not fine Matt just say so" Mello though.

When Matt was done he got up rinsed his face and used some mouthwash before leaving the bathroom,  
He was a bit startled see Mello outside the room.

Mello put a fingerless glove hand to Matt's forehead "Shit Matt your burning up, how long have you been sick" Mello said looking over Matt's face.

Matt pushed Mello's hand aside "I'm not sick, it was probably something I ate" Matt said trying to play it off.

Mello narrowed his eyes "Matt come on I heard you, plus your pale as fuck," Mello said sternly.

Mello pulled Matt to the living room "lay down, I'll go make you some soup,"  
Mello said making Matt sit on the couch. 

Matt sat down and lean sideways to look into the kitchen " Mello I said I'm fine, plus what about the case," Matt yelled to Mello.

Mello opened a can of chick noodle soup "The case can wait, your not going to be much help if you're dead" Mello said watching the timer on the microwave.

Matt laid back against the couch "It's just the flu or what ever I'm not going to die," Matt said closing his eyes

Mello can around the corner with a bowl of hot soup "Oh so you are sick, I thought you said you were fine," Mello says sitting besides Matt.

Matt just glared Mello realizing what He said, "I am fine" Matt says with a cough.

"Fine if your so fine I'll just leave you be, and I'm talking the soup with me"  
Mello says getting up

Matt grab Mello by belt "wait.. don't leave, I'm sick fine, but I don't need you to take care of me, plus I don't want you to catch it too, and I don't want you mad thenyou'll hide in the room" Matt says with a dry throat.

Mello sat back down and got a spoon full of soup "we live in a small apartment and sleep in the same bed, I'm not scared of a little cold" Mello said holding out the spoon.

Matt took a bite before Mello passed the Bowl over, "you want to watch some TV?" Mello said weaving the controller back and forth.

Matt nodded his head then Mello flipped the TV on, they just watched random shows and movies,  
flipping through the channel's here and there.

Mello look up at the clock and seen it was 12:37am,  
"Hey Matt it's getting late I'm going to go take a shower real quick " Mello says looking over at Matt who he could barely see"

Matt just tiredly hummed in response,  
Mello got up retrieved some pajamas from the room and took his shower.

When he got out Matt had fallen asleep,  
Mello gets a blanket from the bedroom then heads back to the living room.

Mello gently lifts Matt head and sits down placing Matt back down on his lap, he throws the blanket over them and turns off the TV.

Before going to bed Mello gently brushes the hair out of Matt's face  
"I hope you fell better tomorrow"  
Mello said laying back with a arm over Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets a bit more exciting


	12. Broken promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story May take me a little awhile to finish but I will finish it,  
> And it may take me a bit longer in between chapters but I am working on them.

The following morning Matt woke up facing Mello, he wrapped his arm around his waist, "Mello you didn't have to sleep out here, we both know how uncomfortable this couch is" Matt whispered nuzzles against Mello's warm body.

"I wasn't going to leave you out here alone" Mello said with his eyes still closed.

Matt shot Back a bit surprised Mello was wake "how long have you been wake?" Matt says looking up from Mello's lap.

"About 15 minutes" Mello said opening his eyes,  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
Mello said grinning

Matt sat up on one elbow "No.. wait what did I say" Matt said nervously.

Matt may or may not had a certain recurring dream of a particular blond boy.

Mello laughed a bit "I couldn't really make any thing out, it was probably a weird fever dream messing with you"  
Mello said but he might have heard a thing or two.

Matt felt relieved and laid back down,  
Mello put his hand against Matt's forehead "how do you feel, you're fever seemed to have gone away," Mello says flipping his hand around to use the back.

"I actually feel fine, I guess I just needed to relax a bit" Matt said letting his eyes fall shut to Mello's touch.

" you were a great nurse" Matt said getting up.

Mello missed the weight of Matt on him  
"Where you going" Mello asked scratching.

"I need to use the bathroom" Matt says stretching as he walked.

"Hey maybe we can go somewhere for breakfast" Matt said from the bathroom 

Mello has finally eased up about going out "that doesn't sound half bad" Mello said getting up.

They decided on a pancake house,  
Mello ordered chocolate chip pancakes,  
And Matt got blue berries.

Mello was pouring chocolate syrup on his pancakes, well Matt took his first bite and was in pancake heaven,  
"Oh my god you got to taste these,"   
Matt said cutting a piece for Mello.

Mello was hesitant before taking a bite from Matt's fork, only cuz he wasn't really a blue berrie fan, or anything that wasn't chocolate.

Mello was surprised at how sweet they were "damn those are pretty good," Mello said with a mouthful.

They laughed and talked about old times, enjoying their mourning together.

Matt laughed at Mello who had chocolate on his face, "you have something on your face," Matt pointed at him.

Mello wiped his face but completely missed the mess, "No over there" Matt says laughing at how he keeps missing.

"Matt are you just fucking with me" Mello said feeling his face.

"No it's right here" Matt said using his thumb to wipe away the chocolate that was at the corner of Mello's lips.

Matt licks his finger clean "yours isn't to bad either" Matt said smiling.

Mello's face got red and he got that same fluttery feeling he did back at wammy, He shift awkwardly in his seat just looking at his plate.

"I want to tell him how I really feel,  
But if it goes bad it could mess everything up, I still never really got over that kiss a few weeks back,  
Okay I'm going to tell him.... but I'll do it later" Mello thought to hisself 

On the car ride home Mello wanted to test the waters "Hey can I ask you a question" Mello asked not looking away for his window.

"You're my bestfriend, come to think of it your my only friend, so of course you can ask me anything" Matt says pulling up to a red light.

"What's you type" Mello blurs out.

"My type what do you mean?" Matt said, but had a pretty good idea what he meant.

Mello rolled his eyes as well as rolled his head towards Matt "as in a significant other, what's you're type"  
Mello said not really specifying male or female.

"Ohh umm well, I guess I Prefer Blondes, someone who can be too stubborn for their own good sometimes, someone with a sense of style, someone you can fight with but can quickly make up with" Matt said as a smile spread across his face.

Mello liens against his window " they sound like a asshole" Mello says getting jealous not knowing who Matt is obviously describing.

Matt just laughs it off,  
They arrive home to which Mello insist on working on the case for a bit, mainly to calm down his nerves so he can talk to Matt tonight.

He told Matt he could sit this one out,  
Mello went to his room and got out all the files out, after about an hour of trying to concentrate Mello give up.

He laid back on the bed only able to focus on his feelings towards Matt,  
"I'll just think of something or some way to tell him to tonight" Mello said under his breath.

" I could just kiss him, but what if he freaks out, I could write him a note.... no what am I five, think what sould I do," Mello started rubbing his temples.

"I know, I could have him go grocery shopping like he normally does and when he's out I'll cook us a nice dinner and tell him then," Mello says to hisself.

A few hours of planning as well as a random grocery list Mello was ready to put things into action, He went into the living room where Matt was still playing his games, Mello lend over the back of the couch.

"Hey Matt can you run and get the stuff on this list, I would but I feel like I'm onto something with the case," Mello said holding the paper between two fingers.

Matt looked over the list "okay but do we really need all this, it just feels like a lot," Matt said pulling his headphones off.

"Um yeah it's soo you don't have to go out all the time, there's no need for you to go and get dinner every other day,"  
Mello says quickly coming up with a reason.

"Okay then, I'm gonna get going so I'm back in time for dinner, this might take me 45 minutes or so." Matt said putting on his boots.

"One more thing... when you get back I'd like to talk to about something over dinner," Mello said, there's no backing out now.

"Okay sure, be right back" Matt says before shutting the door behind him.

Mello let out a sigh to relax, the first thing he did was clean up the kitchen and the small dining table they had, once that was done he got to cooking.

Mello hadn't had much experience cooking but he thought he could cook something simple, he decided on spaghetti simple enough.

He started a pot of water set the oven to 350 for the garlic bread and used some leftover hamburger meat for meatballs.

Mello placed the meatballs in the pan with a little bit of oil, then prepped the pasta, there was a knock at the door more like someone kicking the door.

Mello walk around the corner "is Matt home already damn that was fast" Mello thought to himself.

Mello opened the door but to his surprise no one was there, he looked back and forth "damn kids" Mello said before he noticed a yellow envelope at the door.

He bent down picking it up he took it inside, Mello proceeded to open it what was inside was photos of them at the park drinking coffee, photos of Matt at the store, even phones from this morning at the pancakes house.

Mello fell to his knees and reads the note on the back of the last picture,  
" He must mean a lot to you it would be a shame if something was to happen to him, you need to come home don't make this any harder then it has to be,   
Come home with in the next week and your punishment will be light,  
Love Rod" 

Mello ran to the bathroom and threw up, he started to shake and fall into a full blown panic attack.

He sat with his knees to his chest until he heard the pot boiling over,  
"DAMN IT" Mello yelled pushing his self up.

He turned down the heat, turn over the meatballs that were a bit dark, he ran back to the living room to retrieve the envelope and stuck it under couch cushion for now.

Mello then immediately tries to call Matt, No answer, "FUCK" Mello started getting more upset, he try this again to which no answer.

Mello strained the noodles that could still be cooked a little bit and turns off the stove, Mello now leaning over the stove tries to call one more time, but again no answer.

Mello freaks out and throw the nearest thing, that just so happens to be a mug,  
It shatters against the kitchen wall and Mello falls to the floor, "I knew it, I knew I shouldn't stay with you and I did, I put you in Danger because I couldn't put my feelings aside," Mello cried into his knees.

Mello jumped up when he heard another knock on the door, he wipes his face off and ran to the bed room to retrieve a gun, he opened the door fast pointing the gun out.

"What the hell kinds of Welcome Home is this" Matt says not taking the gun seriously.

Mello was shocked to see Matt, he quickly tucked the gun behind his back and threw his arms around Matt.

"This is nicer but what's the deal" Matt said hugging back with groceries in his hands.

"It's nothing, why didn't you answer your phone?" Mello asked rocking on his feet.

"Yeaaa I forgot to charge it this morning, it's dead" Matt said coming in the house.

Mello shut the door and locked it helping Matt inside, Matt had noticed Mello seemed upset and looked like he was crying.

"Is everything okay?" Matt said taking his boots off.

"Yea everything is fine" Mello says looking away.

"Everything will be fine I promise, things are going to go definitely then I hoped tonight," Mello thought knowing he had to do what was best for Matt.

"Did you cook" Matt said surprise.

Mello gives a sad yeah, then remembers the mug, "don't mind that I'll pick it up" Mello said getting out a broom.

At the dinner table Matt noticed Mello wasn't really eating just picking at his food, "soo umm what did you want to talk to me about" Matt asked 

Mello felt sick to his stomach this was the part he was going to tell Matt he loved him, that he meant everything,  
Now he couldn't do that.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get shit faced and play some games," Mello knew how ridiculous he sounded.

"You needed to talk to me over dinner to know it I wanted to get drunk and play games?" Matt knew there had to be more.

"Yeah what else would it be" Mello said with a cold tone.

"Fine sure" Matt says finishing his food.

Mello got up and went to the fridge, all he could find was a few beer's,  
"Do you happen to have anything stronger then these?" Mello asked holding out two bottles.

"Umm I might still have a bottle of vodka up in that cupboard from awhile ago, but we both know I'm a lightweight maybe we should stick with the beers," Matt said watching as Mello rummage through the cupboards.

"Found it," Mello said pouring them two shots.

Mello handed Matt his glasses, Matt took the shot to which Mello poured another.

"Okay something definitely up, I know you where upset and now you want to drink like this, please just talk to Mello"  
Matt says Before taking the second shot.

Mello didn't want to lie to Matt but he knew he had too, to keep him safe.

"I had an episode and I just want to get drink forget about it....and maybe have fun like the old times," Mello hated the words coming out of his mouth.

Mello knew he was manipulating Matt this was the only way the plan would work, the mafia had taught him how to use his body to get information or seduce them then restrain them, he never thought or wanted to use these tactics on Matt.

Matt didn't think he heard him correctly, "Wait like old times what do you mean" Matt laughed nervously.

Matt thought Mello would never I meant to remembering those.

"You know what I'm talking about, we weren't really that drunk" Mello said passing Matt another shot.

"So you wanted to play some games for a bit" Matt said smiling.

The boys moved to the livingroom and with Matt 3 shots ahead this wouldn't take long.

After about 2 hours and half a bottle of vodka, Mello realized Matt can no longer play his game, he was running in circles and couldn't correctly aim that's when Mello knew it was time.

Mello put his controller down and took one last shot to calm his nerves, "Okay you can do this, you have to do this"  
Mello Hypes himself up.

Mello turned towards Matt who is the yelling at the game and connects the lips, Matt falls back onto his elbows but quickly Returns the kiss.

Mello get on top of Matt pushing him to his back, Matt kissing is drunk and sloppy.

Matt slides his hand up Mello back and into his hair causing Mello to whimper bit, Mello sits up and undoes Matt's belt.

Mello leans over him stretching Matt arms above his head, Matt takes this moment to use his teeth to unzip Mello's vest as far as he can, then he starts nipping and sucking is neck and collarbone.

Mello try's not to focus on what Matt's doing, instead he uses the belt to cuff matts hands above him using the leg of the couch. 

Mello then leans back down to give Matt a soft kiss, in the middle of the kiss Matt feels tears hitting his face, Matt pulled away to see if Mello was okay   
"Mello if this is to far we can stop I won't be mad" Matt said slurring his words a bit.

Mello wished it didn't have to be this way "Matt I'm sorry I have to break are promise" Mello says crying.

"What does that mean Mello?"  
Matt says confused.

"Just know I did this cuz I care about you okay" Mello said then placing a kiss on Matt's forehead.

"Okay your scaring me now, can you unite me" Matt says trying to free his wrist.

"I can't have you following me" Mello says get Matt's keys from his pants.

"Following you? Following you where" Matt says getting panicked.

Mello gets up and walks towards the door " just forget about me and move on okay, thank you for everything especially these last few weeks" Mello says with a sadness in his voice.

"Mello, Mello wait please don't, Mihael!!" Matt Yelled frantically trying to get up.

Mello close the door behind him as Matt yelled out, once outside Mello dropped Matt's keys down a drain,   
" I can't have you following me Mattie I'm sorry" Mello said as if Matt would hear him.

Mello then broke into a neighbor's car hot-wired it and took off.

Matt struggled on the ground for 20 minutes before he managed to get the Cuffs off in the process the envelope fell on the couch  
"Soo this was a goodbye,   
not this time I'm not losing you again" Matt said running to there room to retrieve a spare set of keys to his car.

Matt was driving around for almost 30 minutes not knowing where to go when all of a sudden he heard a loud explosion "God please don't be you" Matt says turning towards the fire and smoke cloud rising in the sky.

Upon arrival Matt Knew that mello had to be here, it was an abandoned type Warehouse Up in Flames, Matt ran out of his car and search the rubble for Mello.

Matt wasn't going to give up,  
He heard a sound coming from under some wood and ran to look when he lefted it he found Mello who he wasn't sure if he was alive " Mello MELLLO,  
Can you hear me" Matt yelled putting Mello into his lap,

Matt leaned over to listen to see if he was breathing and to his surprise there was a faint sound, Matt picks Mello up and takes him to his car trying to avoid the police, Mello had a long recovery ahead of him


End file.
